


What the Devil Knew.

by Raindrops_and_Coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, FBI Trainee Sam, Lucifer is very creepy, M/M, Poor Sam just wants to finish his training, Serial Killer Lucifer, Serial Killers, Silence of the Lambs inspired, Swearing, Too many other things to tag, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raindrops_and_Coffee/pseuds/Raindrops_and_Coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U: Lucifer was once the most notorious serial killer in the USA. He had managed to evade capture for years now. However, that changed when Lucifer was caught by the authorities and sentenced to life behind bars. Now 10 years later, a string of murders have arisen and the police are at a dead end. Enter Sam Winchester, the young investigator, trying to move up the ranks. He is sent to question and profile Lucifer, in order to gain a lead on the killer. However, Lucifer doesn’t provide information for free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know this looks heavily Silence of the Lambs inspired and admittedly, parts of Silence of the Lambs shine through. Dean even references it throughout. But I love the idea of Serial Killer Lucifer and Sam just being along for the ride. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Own nothing. Nothing at all. Please do not sue.
> 
> Possible Triggers: Mentions of blood, swearing, implied sexual assault in later chapters. Nothing to graphic. I will put warnings in when necessary.

Chapter One

It was easy to kill her. She was defenceless against the power that surged through the hands of Lucifer. The man in question licked his lips as he watched the blood run down her once pale arms and drip slowly onto the floor, causing a pool of blood to circle underneath her.

She looked so unearthly, regal and beautiful. Her white nightdress stained red with a mix of blood and wine. The dark flooring contrasted with her pale skin and dark hair. Her lips were slowly turning pale as the life flooded out of her precious body. It would be a shame, nature would soon take over and cause her skin to turn an ugly purple colour. He admired the fingerprints around her neck.

Strangulation had always been Lucifer’s first task during a murder. He was a merciful man. Let them die with dignity before he started the real torture.

Picking up the small silver knife, Lucifer held it to his mouth. Her blood tasted divine against his tongue. Rich blood always tasted better than common blood. The girl he’d killed had been the daughter of a local businessman. Haughty in her ways, a sinner in the bedroom. She’d be vain and got her way through life using her looks and money. It hadn’t taken a lot to convince her to join him in his hotel room. A coy smile and a few charming words and she melted in his arms.

No one had ever heard her scream for help.

The clock on the wall chimed. Lucifer figured he had the best of an hour before someone raised the alarm that the young girl was missing. He was in no rush, he knew his partner would be waiting outside just before someone realised that the girl was missing. The two of them would be long gone by the time the authorities would ever be alerted.

Lucifer smiled. The authorities were one of the thorns that had plagued his side for a while now. Always stepping in to ruin the fun. Especially that Michael Milligan. Always ruining his fun.

Cleaning up was the easy part. Deciding how to arrange his new masterpiece was always the decision. Lucifer looked at his victim. She was a thing of beauty. Like a rare rose in a garden of thorns. Lucifer smiled wickedly. Oh he knew what to do with her.

It took about 20 minutes but eventually Lucifer had cleaned up the crime scene and perfected his masterpiece. Just in time as well. Lucifer’s phone rang twice. That was the sign that his partner was outside.

Slinking over to the window, like a serpent, Lucifer looked back and smiled.

“My beautiful rose. Sleep tight in your new garden.” And with those parting words, Lucifer slipped out the window into the dead of the night.

If only Lucifer had known who was waiting for him around the corner of the Hotel.

 

\--

_**THE DEVIL CAGED FOR LIFE  
“That monster is finally where he belongs” says Detective Chief Michael Milligan.** _

Michael Milligan was not a proud man most days. He was a modest man and hardly ever gloated. However, he could not resist taking the daily copy of the newspaper down into the lowest cells of the police station where Lucifer was residing.

“Good afternoon Milligan.” Lucifer smirked at Michael as he stood waiting. “I trust you’ve read today’s paper? I find that was a rather unflattering picture of you. Surely they could use your better pictures. I mean, do you ever smile _Mikey?_ ” Lucifer taunted as Michael narrowed his eyes.

“Better watch your mouth Novak.” Michael hissed. “Because where you are going, a mouth like yours will get you into serious trouble.”

Lucifer only laughed. “Oh I don’t doubt that Michel. I find my mouth can be _very_ useful in sticky situations. I’m sure I can get myself out of trouble. I do recall the handcuffs. Tut. You should know better than to place handcuffs on someone who has had plenty of practice picking locks.” Lucifer laughed again. “I suppose not getting any action is affecting your judgement. I know that Cindy girl is looking lovely…I may pay her a visit once I get out.”

The glint in Lucifer’s eyes stirred up anger inside Michael.

“You listen to me now you bastard.” Michael snarled, getting up close to the cage bars. Lucifer started down at him. “I will personally see to it you never, ever see the light of day again. I will have you caged in the darkest cell there is to offer. You will never see the light of day again and will only be occupied with your own thoughts. Would you like that? Alone for the rest of your days. Alone with nothing, nothing but your twisted, deadly thoughts.” Michael backed away from the cage. “I was going to be merciless. Put you forth for the death penalty. Die with dignity. The man’s way out. But now I’ve changed my mind.”

Taking a breath, Michael continued.

“The only punishment for you is to be alone. No one will contact you and soon the world will forget all about the notorious Lucifer.”

“I was doing the world a favour Milligan.” Lucifer sneered. “Cleansing the Earth of the wayward souls. The non-thinkers. The ones who were greedy, destroyed the Earth. I did it to help further God’s creation.”

Michael laughed coldly. “The only thing that will help Earth is your imprisonment. You will spend the rest of your life jail, forgotten and alone. Alone with nothing but your thoughts. And with any luck, those thoughts will consume you, fill you will guilt and eventually, you’ll do us all a favour and rid the Earth of the one thing that contaminates it. YOU.”

Michael turned on his heel and stormed over to the door. “And one more thing. If you do meet God, I hope he kicks your arse for me. Because as much as I would love to do it, you’re not worth losing my job over.”

Lucifer seethed as Michael left, slamming the door behind him. Oh how he loathed that Milligan. Lucifer grit his teeth as he imagined getting his hands around Michael’s neck. It would feel so good to break it there and then.

One day Lucifer would get his revenge. One day, Michael Milligan would regret ever putting Lucifer Novak behind bars.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still do not own.  
> MY research on prisons may or not be right. I apologies for any mistakes.
> 
> Possible Triggers: Mentions of people being murdered. Blood. Nothing to graphic though.

Chapter Two

_10 Years Later_

“….Six victims in the last three months…”

“….A warning has been issued to all those with young children to keep them close at all times…”

“…Such violence has not been since the rampage of the infamous serial killer Lucifer roamed the streets.”

Like any other wannabe profiler in the FBI academy, Sam Winchester knew that their director Michael Milligan, was under stress. And who could blame him, what with the number of attacks scattered around the USA.

The murders had seemed unconnected at first. A fire here and a fire there. However, as time went on, the legal departments had seen an eerie connection to the murders. All the victims had been stabbed in the stomach before being hung from the ceiling and torched alive in their own bedroom.

Sam frowned and pushed some brown hair out of his eyes. The news reports were all the same and Sam knew that they were nowhere near with catching the arsonist as the media made.

“Sam! Sammy!” A voice called behind him. Sam turned and smiled as his friend Jessica ran up to him. “Sam. Milligan wants you in his office.”

“Milligan? You’re kidding?” Sam said.

“I wish. Brady told me to tell you. He wants you now.”

“Thanks Jess.” Sam said and slung his bag over his shoulder. When you were summoned by the Director of the FBI, you didn’t question it. Sam just hoped he had done nothing wrong.

FBI Director Michael was at his wits end. The phones would not stop ringing, papers scattered his desk and floor and he was slowly pulling out his hair.

The years had not been kind to Michael. The success that had come with putting Lucifer behind bars had really taken a strain on Michael. After Lucifer had been locked away, Michael had been promoted and risen through the ranks to become head of the FBI department. Things had been going fine until 5 months ago. When this new problem had cropped up.

Every lead that the FBI had turned out to be a dead end. Michael had contacted everyone he knew, pulled as many strings as he could in order to try and get one step ahead of the killer, dubbed the Fire Stalker. Michael personally thought it was a stupid name, but the media latched onto it after they made the connection in the murders.

A knock at the door interrupted Michael from his musings. The man looked up and saw Sam Winchester standing at the door, looking unsure.

“Ah Sam. Welcome. Please have a seat.” Michael said, gesturing to the only chair that was not covered in papers. “Do excuse the mess, but the Fire Stalker apparently has a thing against keeping my office organised.” Michael chuckled, and Sam smiled weakly as he gingerly sat down on the chair.

“How many has it been now Winchester?” Michael asked. “How many victims?”

“13 Sir. And that’s just the bodies they found.” Sam replied, twisting his hands around each other. Michael nodded gravely.

“And I’m nowhere closer to finding this man.” He started to pace now. “The media are getting ruthless. There is talk that the FBI is incompetent.” Michael stopped pacing.

“What is it the Fire Stalker does Winchester?”

Sam was taken aback by the question. Didn’t everyone know?

“Um. Well…he targets women, stabs them in the stomach, so they bleed out. But doesn’t kill them. They all succumb to their burns from the fire.”

“And how does the fire start?”

“He soaks their clothes in gasoline. Then hangs them by their hands from the ceiling. And then he sets them alight.”

Michael nodded. “OK, so you have been following the case. Good.” He then picked up a case file. “Do you spook Winchester? Do you get scared or apprehensive easily?”

Sam shook his head. Michael smiled. “Good then you would not mind carrying out the task I have for you.”

Sam furrowed his brow

“Yes Winchester. I have looked over the reports of all trainees. Yours stood out the most. Top of the class, full scholarship to Stanford, until a change of heart brought you to the FBI. Here you excelled in all physical and mental tests. And that is why I’m asking you to carry out this task, as a favour to me. Will you do it?”

“I think I’d like to see the favour first before I accept it Sir.” Sam said. Michael smiled and nodded in approval.

“Smart boy. Never take a job without knowing full details.” Michael opened the case file in his hands. “The task is interviewing. I’m gathering a wide range of profiles of previous serial killers in order to gain information about why our Fire Stalker does what he does. I’ve gathered an extensive list, all the way from reports on Ted Bundy, up to Bela Talbot.”

Sam grimaced. Bela Talbot. She was infamous for a string of hitchhiker murders back in the early 2000s. A sly and manipulative girl, her lust for wealth had been her downfall when she’d failed to escape from a robbery in 2002. She was currently serving time in Louisiana State Penitentiary.

“However. There is one person on this list that I have yet to interview. I reluctantly admit I don’t want to do it myself as I’m afraid I may strike the person upon meeting them.” Michael flipped through the file again. “Would you be up for the task Winchester?”

Sam’s eyes widened. Did he just hear Director Milligan correctly? The head of the FBI wanted a trainee agent to go and interview a criminal. Sam was pretty sure that this was not said on the brochure when he applied to join.

“Of course Sir.” Sam said, although the words did not sound as convincing as he wanted. Michael smiled.

“Excellent. Your task will be to interview the person, try to get as much detail out of them as possible. I will provide you with the required paperwork and documents that you need. I would like you to report back to me Friday morning.”

Michael passed the case file over to Sam. Following that was an FBI badge and some paperwork. Sam looked down at the paperwork. It was a brief. Sam frowned as he saw the name of the prison that he would be going too. Florida State Prison. That was way out of state.

“Sir. May I ask? Who am I to interview?” Michael grimaced.

“I am sorry Winchester. I should have told you.” Michael sighed. “The person I’m asking you to interview is Lucifer Novak.”

Sam dropped the paper as if he had been burned. Lucifer Novak was infamous for killing all those that spoke with him. Anyone who held a conversation with Lucifer Novak, never lived to speak again. People who had gone to interview him had committed suicide. Some just never spoke about the incident. Lucifer Novak was a ruthless person.

“He refuses to speak to anyone Winchester. He knows everyone in the FBI and in further departments. This is our last chance to build a profile. Novak knows more about psychology than anyone else we’ve interviewed. I understand if you do not wish to carry it out, but know this that Novak may hold potential clues to this investigation.”

Sam sighed and picked up the file again and flipped through it. Images of what Novak had done to his victims started back at him. Details of the case, victim’s details littered the file. Sam flipped to a picture of Novak and had to catch his breath.

Mugshots were not exactly meant to be attractive. But good God, Novak made it look like an art. Messy blonde hair and sharp eyes bore back at Sam and a smirk on his lips had Sam looking at them longer than he wanted. Sam swallowed as he looked up and met Michael’s gaze. He was probably going to regret this but Sam nodded.

“I’ll do it.”

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nope. Still do not own anything.

Chapter Three

“Be safe Sam.” Dean Winchester said as he drove Sam to the airport. “I don’t like this. And it’s a good thing Bobby is away otherwise he’d probably lock you up and never let you leave the house.”

“I’ll be fine Dean. Milligan told me that Novak would be in handcuffs at all time and there would be plenty of guards stationed around.”

Dean grumbled as they pulled into the car park of Kansas International Airport. Michael had allowed Sam a week’s leave to return home and prepare. Sam was expected to report to Michael this upcoming Friday. It was now Tuesday.

“OK Sam. Remember what Milligan said.”

“I know. Don’t let Novak into your head. It’s the last place I want him. Don’t provide him with any information I wouldn’t tell a stranger in a bar. And don’t provide him with any information on Milligan.”

Dean nodded. “Come on then Sammy. Let’s get you on this plane.”

\--  
  


Sam stood outside Florida State with a nervous breath. The cab driver had sent Sam a questioning look when Sam had told him to drop him off here. Sam didn’t blame him. Only a fool would wish to go the prison.

“Winchester?” A voice called. Sam turned to see a man with white hair walk towards him. “My name is Zachariah. I’m the Warden of Florida State. I was told you would be arriving.”

“Yes. Hello.” Sam held out a hand which Zachariah only looked at. Sam pulled it back.

“If you would follow me, I’ll lead you to where we will be conducting the interview.” Zachariah turned and Sam hurried to keep up with him. “I trust Milligan told you the rules?”

“Yes.”

“Well do good to remember them. Don’t pass Novak anything. Only papers with staples removed. No pens, pencils, nothing that is sharp or could be used as a potential weapon. Do not approach him and stay behind the set line. This is for your own safety. Do I make myself clear when I tell you these?”

“Yes.”

“Good” Zachariah opened a metal gate with a loud clang. “Castiel. I have the Winchester boy here.” Zachariah passed Sam over to a smaller man with blue eyes. Zachariah then turned to Sam. “Castiel here is the warden for Novak’s block. He will be able to answer any questions you have.” With those words, Zachariah left.

“Friendly bloke he is.” Sam said. The man called Castiel chuckled.

“That’s him at his friendliest.” Castiel held out a hand “Castiel Collins. Nice to meet you.”

“Sam Winchester.” Sam said taking Castiel’s hand.

“Well Sam. You look a lot younger than I imagined. But I suppose you’re competent. You ready?” Castiel held up a set of keys. Sam nodded. “Good. Follow me.”

Castiel opened the doors to a long block. He motioned for Sam to follow him. “Here we keep the most dangerous prisoners. As you can see we have Cain over here.” A bearded man held up a hand in greeting. “He doesn’t cause much trouble. You will be sitting in the interview room with Lucifer.”

Castiel reached a door and opened it. “Lucifer? Ah good you’re already in here.” Castiel then held the door open and Sam nervously walked in. “Be assertive and do not be afraid. He likes those who think for themselves, and those who are not afraid of him. I’m just up the hall.” Castiel then shut the door, leaving Sam alone in a well lit room.

“Good morning.” A sharp voice said. Sam turned to face the subject sitting in the middle of the room. “I trust you had a good flight.”

“Mr Novak. I’m Sam Winchester…”

“I know who you are. But I didn’t expect you to be this young. 24? 25? My, my. Milligan must be getting desperate to send the young ones in his place.” Lucifer smirked and gestured to a seat in front of him. “Please. Have a seat. I trust we have much to talk about. And I won’t bite you.” This was said with a tilt of an eyebrow.

Sam gulped and moved to sit down opposite Lucifer, making sure to stay behind the line that was placed there. For a few moments, there was silence as the two started down at each other before Lucifer sighed.

“Time is ticking and we still haven’t had more than a simple sentence from you. You’re not shy are you Mister Winchester?”

“Sorry Mr Novak.” Lucifer held up a hand.

“Lucifer please. Mr Novak was my Father before he left and never returned.”

“Then call me Sam.” Sam responded.

“Sam then.” Lucifer said and Sam felt his breath catch as Lucifer rolled the name on his tongue. “So do tell. Why has Milligan sent you here? I understand you are a trainee?”

“He told me that you didn’t wish to speak to him.”

Lucifer laughed. “Oh that Michael. Tell me, does he still do that eye twitch when something riles him up the wrong way?”

“I wouldn’t know.” Sam said.

“Pity. I always liked that look on him.” Lucifer smirked, then fell serious. “Why are you really here Sam Winchester? It’s not for pleasant chit-chat.”

“I was wondering…would you be willing to be profiled to help Michael build up a profile on the Fire Stalker. He seems to think you will have knowledge on the stalker. Like by looking at behaviour of past criminals, Michael is hoping to build a profile on the Fire Stalker.”

Lucifer tutted. “Oh Mikey. Sending the trainees to do your dirty work.” The blonde man shook his head. “What did he promise you if you did this Sam?”

“Nothing. I volunteered.”

“Oh you “volunteered” is it?” Lucifer frowned. “I don’t see why such a pretty young thing like you would volunteer to interview me, Lucifer Novak, the man who taunted FBI and NYPD for years. I could kill you in one swift move.” Lucifer bared his teeth.

“But you would not kill me.” Sam challenged. Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? And why is that? What makes you different from my other victims?” Lucifer lent forward. “Come on, enlighten me Sam. What makes you different from all those who tried to interview me before. I sent home top psychological experts crying for those that abandoned them. I know when someone’s been abandoned see? It happened to me. I was abandoned. Abandoned by everyone I ever came close too. I caused the toughest prison guard to resign with just one conversation. I know what you think Sam Winchester. That because I’m held back by these metal cuffs” Lucifer held up his arms to prove his point. “I won’t be able to kill you. But you’re wrong. I can talk to you. And speech is one of the greatest weapons to mankind.”

Silence hung in the air as Lucifer finished his rant. Sam’s breathing was heavy. Lucifer sat back. “You go home now Sam Winchester. And tell Milligan I say hello. Ask him how Cindy is as well. Tell him I’m still waiting to visit her.”

Sam stood up and gathered the files. As he reached to pick up the case file, Lucifer pushed it towards him. “I like you Winchester. You’ve got spirit. Even if your fear contains it. You had the guts to challenge me.” A smile. “And for that, I’ll give you something you would love.”

“So you’ll do the profile?” Sam asked.

“Oh no, no. Assumptions are not good to throw out. But I’ll give you something. An advancement. Look at the victimology. I’ve also given you another clue. Think about it.”

The door opened and Castiel entered. “Ah Castiel. Right on time. Young Winchester was just leaving.”

Sam grabbed the last of the files. He turned away from Lucifer and followed Castiel out.

“Oh and Sam. One more thing.” Sam turned to Lucifer. “Do you think that the sixth month old babies knew what was happening?” With those words, Lucifer winked and the door slammed shut before Sam could even open his mouth.

It was only when Sam reached the entrance, he realized that he had not gathered any information on Lucifer, other than the fact that he was a creepy son of a bitch.

\--  
  


Sam was pretty sure he was shaking by the time he got back to the Hotel room. He reached for the phone, fingers fumbling as he dialled Dean’s number.

One ring. Two rings. Dean picked up after the fifth ring.

_Well. Hello Clarice, how did it go with Doctor Lecter?_

Sam rolled his eyes. “Shut up Dean. It was nothing like the film.” Sam could hear Dean laugh on the other end of the phone.

_Sorry Sam but it really is. But anyway, how did it go? Is he as insane as they made him out to be?_

“No. He’s very intelligent. Composed and well spoken. He’s also very scary….”

Sam and Dean talked for a while about what had happened. The conversation then moved onto Bobby Singer. Eventually the conversation ended on Dean’s day. After the brothers bid each other goodbye, Sam decided that a shower would be in order to wash away the feeling of Lucifer.

As Sam stepped into the small bathroom, he felt as if he was being watched. Shaking his head and putting it down to today’s events, Sam turned on the shower and undressed. He stepped into the warm water and sighed.

As Sam lathered up his hair, he thought back on what Lucifer had said. Victimology? Six months? And Lucifer mentioned another clue. Sam racked his brains but he found he couldn’t pin it on anything.

Finishing up in the shower, Sam got dressed and toweled his hair dry. Yawning, Sam moved over to the bed and picked up the notebook he was using to keep track of everything. Sam wrote down everything he remembered Lucifer saying.

_Victimology – Women between 23-28_

_Six months – Baby?_

Sam tried to think what the other clue was. Could it have been the mention that speech was a powerful weapon to use? Sam jotted it down. Sam wondered how that would fit in with the victimology. Did the Stalker talk the women into submission? How would that fit in with a baby?

Sam thought further on what Lucifer said about speech. It was one of Lucifer’s powerful weapons. Sam remembered reading that Lucifer was famous for being charming and having a silver tongue.

Tapping his fingers on the notebook, Sam bit his lip. That wasn’t it. It couldn’t be speech. It did not seem to fit in with the details. But what else could it be?

_Speech –Powerful tool in murder._  
Novak used it – Talked victims into joining him.  
Used it to send home past interviewers & cause prison guard to resign  
Connected to the Stalker?

Sam re-read through his notes. He couldn’t get his head around what clue Lucifer had given him. Sam humoured himself with the thought of Lucifer talking down to someone who was so sure of themselves. Lucifer could be pretty sharp and nasty. Sam knew that from first-hand account. Although Sam had to admit, he was pleased he had not run off crying for ones that abandoned them.

…. Abandoned.

Sam’s eyes widened as he re-read the notes. Abandoned. The way it fit into the sentence did not seem right. Novak could just have said that they ran off crying. It was common knowledge that Lucifer Novak had been left by his Mother and Father in early childhood. And Lucifer had mentioned that to Sam.

As if he had been struck by lightning, Sam connected the dots. The Fire Stalker had been abandoned. Could it have been around six months old that the Stalker had been abandoned? That would explain the six month comment. But how did the victimology fit into it? Perhaps the Stalker had thought up the perfect image for their missing mother? And when the females did not match the ideal image, he got rid of them?

Sam jotted all these ideas down. He bit his lip. He was sure he was right. But he wanted to be sure before he checked with Milligan. Sam sighed. He had no choice but to ring up and see if he would be allowed another talk with Novak.

And Sam would never admit that the fact he needed to face Novak again filled him with something akin to excitement.

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nope. Still nothing

Chapter Four

The footsteps echoed on the cold hard tiles as Sam re-walked down the dark corridor. This time he would be making the journey to the interview room on his own. Castiel had pulled the strings that allowed Sam to enter, but he needed to be away doing paperwork to admit a new prisoner.

Sam felt nerves stir up in his body as he walked closer to the iron door. A guard stood outside tall and firm. He nodded as Sam flashed the FBI badge on loan to him and stepped aside to let Sam enter.

Lucifer was already waiting inside. He smirked as he saw Sam enter.

“I thought I told you to go home.”

“I know but I need to check something.” Sam turned to the guard and nodded. The guard exchanged a look with Sam but left anyway, leaving Lucifer and Sam alone.

“Sit Sam.” Lucifer smiled. “I must say I was surprised when Castiel mentioned your visit. You must be the only person who was brave to come back. I admire that trait.”

Sam fought the feelings of nervousness as he shifted in the seat Lucifer had offered him.

“So what did you need to check?”

“I did some thinking last night. What you said. The victims…they all are targeted because he was wronged by his stressor. His Mother maybe? She could have abandoned him at six months old? Being abandoned could have left him with a need to fill the gap. So he hunts for a Mother but no one fits the bill. And the fire, house fire maybe? Killed his family, yet he escaped?” Sam stopped as he looked over at Lucifer who was looking at him.

“Not bad Sam. Not bad at all. You’re focusing on the narrow picture however. Remember, assumptions are not our friend. We can’t assume on what we know. More evidence is needed before we can build up a proper idea. We need to look at if there were any other bodies found in the fire beforehand.”

“But nothing else fits. That is all I can think off…hold on. There is no we in this. I shouldn’t even be here. One visit was my condition.”

“Yet you came here. Sought me out. It was your need for knowledge was it not? You live for knowledge. You are not happy until you have squeezed every detail out of a subject. It’s a human trait, one I highly approve of. After all, God was willing to have us all be brainless monkeys.”

“May I offer you a deal Sam Winchester?”

Now Sam was apprehensive. Milligan had warned Sam about Lucifer and how he would try to manipulate the subject to fit his bill. But he was curious.

“I do this question thing Michael gave you. I will even make some extra notes on our Stalker friend for you. You leave on Friday right?” Sam nodded. “Well then. In return for this, you come visit me until Friday. It gets lonely mind.”

“And what is the catch? People like you just don’t want to talk about the weather.” Sam said, eyes narrowed.

“I like you. You’re right to suggest that. In return for doing this, I want to know about you. Your life. What makes you tick? Your deepest secret? Consider it a fair trade, you get information on me and I get information on you.” Lucifer had leaned closer as he said this. Sam’s breath was starting to catch.

“What do you say Sam Winchester. Want to deal with the Devil?”

\--  
  


_YOU DID WHAT?_

Sam pulled the phone away from his ear as Dean shouted and ranted down the phone. “Dean...calm down…”

_CALM DOWN? YOU WENT AND BLOODY WELL AGREED TO SEE THIS NOVAK. In exchange for a few comments? Sam. He’s dangerous and you know it._

“He’s been courteous so far though Dean and it is perfectly safe. He assured me that once Friday was over, he’d never ask for contact again.”

_Oh yeah because Lucifer bloody Novak can keep his promises. For fucks sake Sam! I thought you were meant to have a head on your shoulders._

“I do Dean. I just feel I have to do this. I haven’t agreed to it yet. I mean, what harm can it do?”

_You’d better make sure Milligan or the press don’t find out about this. The press would be all over you and Milligan would kick you out of the force before you could blink. Be careful OK? And don’t let that bastard make you agree to do things you don’t want to do._

“I promise. Bye Dean.” Sam hung up and took a few deep breaths. He knew Dean would not agree to it. But Sam felt he needed to do this. It would be helpful to Milligan.

Sam re-entered the room where Lucifer was sitting. The man smiled as Sam walked in.

“Big brother does not like the idea of me and you?” Lucifer said. Sam’s eyes narrowed.

“There is no me and you. How did you know…?”

“Oh please. I could hear the shouting from here. And he sounded too young to be your Father.”

Sam frowned.

“So what do _you_ say Sam? I want _your_ honest decision. And I will not hold it against you, if you refuse. If you refuse, I give you my word I will let you leave with the information you already know. It should help Milligan enough to get a head up. But if you want to stay, then I promise I will make it worth your while. And I would never lie to you about anything. I wouldn’t manipulate you into staying. You’re a free man Sam Winchester. What is your choice?”

Sam sighed and weighed up his options. His Father had always told him, that you could trust dishonest more than an honest man. Because with a dishonest man, you knew when you had the truth. Sam had a feeling this would come back to attack him the long run, but until then, Sam knew he’d never get another chance like this. And he was admittedly, excited to be able to experience the rare opportunity to be up close to a famous serial killer. Something not many trainee FBI agents got.

“I accept. But on my conditions.”

“Of course.”

“Once this over. I never have contact with you again. You don’t attempt to track me, my family or friends down. We forget about each other.”

“Oh Sam. I doubt we could forget about each other. But you have my word.”

Sam nodded. “OK then. What do you wish to know?”

Lucifer smiled like the cat got the cream. Sam immediately regretted this decision.

“We’ll turn it into a game. Quid pro quo. I ask you a question, you answer truthfully. Then you ask me a question and I’ll answer truthfully. No lies, I can tell when someone lies. I am after all, one of the best liars.”

Sam sat down in front of Lucifer and pulled out his notebook and pen. Lucifer waited for Sam to get comfortable before he spoke again.

“So young Sam. What made you decide to join the FBI?”

“My Father.” Sam answered. “My turn.” He said as he saw Lucifer frown and open his mouth. “Why did you kill all those people?”

Lucifer smirked. “Do I need a reason? I suppose my reason was they disgusted me. Weak minded fools, bended to their desires. Lowest of scum. It was my duty”

Sam jotted this down. It seemed that Lucifer had a God complex.“So Sam. You mentioned your Father. Tell me about him. What was he like?”

Sam fidgeted in his seat. “He was a good man. We never saw eye to eye.”

This continued for a while. Sam would ask Lucifer about the string of murders he committed and why he felt the need. In return, Lucifer asked after Sam’s father. What was he like? Tough? Absent? Lucifer pried into the deepest questions.

“A full scholarship to Stanford? And you’re stuck in the FBI?” Lucifer laughed loudly. “Oh Sam. Why would you ruin your chance?”

“My Dad wanted me to join the FBI.”

“So you complied?”

“It’s not like I had a choice.” Sam whispered, more to himself.

“Choice? We always have a choice Sam. You should have had one.”

“My Dad forced me. Said I should stick to the family business. He was a Marine, and so was his Father. I did not want that. So he offered me a choice. Marines or FBI. So I figured, anything to keep the silence. I left Stanford after a month. Packed my bags and headed up to the FBI. And this is how I ended up here.”

“With me.”

“Yes.”

Silence fell. Sam felt tears spring to his eyes. Sure he may have grown to enjoy the FBI and met some great friends. But being a lawyer had always been his dream.

“Sam. Look at me.” Sam looked up as he saw Lucifer watching him. “You would have made a great lawyer. I would have liked someone with your passion to be on my case.” Lucifer’s gaze was sincere. Blue eyes sparkled with something like sympathy. “You could still run back to Stanford. Disobey Daddy.”

“I enjoy this though.” Sam said.

“You think you do. But you really do not.”

“Quid pro quo Novak.” Sam said, shutting off the conversation. It was getting too close for comfort. Sam felt he had already divulged enough information to Lucifer. Too much information.

“Why do you think the Fire Stalker kills the way he does?” Lucifer lent back in his chair and tapped his lips. Sam tried not to stare.

“The way someone kills can tell you a lot about that person. Whether the murder was pre-meditated. It seems that all these are carefully planned. The exact wounds from what I’ve heard from you and read in this case file, are all symbolic. Stabbed in the stomach. Straight through the stomach. It shows rage.” Lucifer stopped so Sam could write this information down. “Look at the way I killed my people. I strangled first. Then committed my torture. Our Stalker does the other way around. His victims are nothing but a way of revenge. To me, mine were weeds growing in a beautiful garden. I just pulled them out to keep the place clean. Our Stalker does it for revenge. I did it to help cleanse the Earth. I believe that our Stalker kills the way he does because the same happened with his stressor. Whoever or whatever caused him to do his rounds. The way someone murders someone often reflects a traumatic event. They do it to get control.”

Sam stopped writing. “Control?”

“Control over the situation they were once helpless in. Think. If I was to strangle you right now. With your brother watching. He would be helpless. He would probably fight, but I would overpower him in seconds. I would flee the scene before he could alert anyone. Now he would want revenge. Say he took it out on others. His victims would look like me. His method would be similar to mine. It gives them control over the incident. They feel less helpless. That is why our Stalker could kill the way he does. But as I said, it is best to not assume anything.”

Sam nodded as he finished writing down what Lucifer said down. Lucifer’s eyes went to clock on the wall. “I say we have time for one more round before Castiel comes down to kick us both out. Tell me Sam, why are you so passionate about the law?”

Sam tapped his pen on the table in front of him. “I just want to help lock those who deserve it away. Rapists. Child abusers. Those who harm others.” Sam looked at Lucifer when he said this. Lucifer only smiled.

“We’re one in the same Sam.” Lucifer commented.

“I am nothing like you.” Sam retorted. Lucifer chuckled.

“I beg to differ. We both want a better world. We both want to go after those who deserve it. We just have different ideas on how to deal with them.”

Sam’s hands were clammy.

“We’re like two sides of a coin you and me.” Lucifer said,

“I have to ask. It’s something I wondered.” Sam asked changing the subject. Lucifer nodded. “Why did you strangle them? I read your case file. You used to knife them first. But you suddenly stopped and switched to strangulation. Why?”

Lucifer’s eyes lit up and his smile got coy. “I have been waiting for someone to ask me that. I thought it had gone unnoticed. I did it because knifing someone is messy. Not personal enough. Now strangulation. It was personal. It is the most intimate you can get with someone without sexual contact.” Lucifer’s breath slowed. “To know you are the one who controls their last living breath. The thrill of knowing you can put them to sleep forever, with the correct hand movements. Knowing your face is the last thing that you will ever see. Nothing beats that feeling. And the movements. Sensual. You got to mean it. You can’t accidently strangle someone. Not like shooting or stabbing. You really only strangle someone when you want them to feel it. For me? I felt like I was doing them a favour. Dead before the worse pain. I don’t like torture see. Screams are not my forte. Hurts the ears. So the best way to mutilate was to wait until they were dead.” Lucifer held his hands in front of him as if he was imagining someone’s neck. Sam suspected it was probably Michael’s.

“You can feel the pulse and it’s exhilarating.” His breath was laboured now. “They struggle underneath you. Panic. The minute they know what is happening, it is like fight. And it’s intimate. Just you and them. Dancing. The one leading is always in control. That is why I did it. For the control over that person.”

Lucifer looked directly at Sam as he said all this Sam felt hot under the collar. “It was never about sexual gratification. I didn’t get off on the strangulation of others. No, the adrenaline rush is what got me off. But sometimes, strangulation is about the sexual thrill. It’s a kink. A very dangerous kink if placed in the wrong hands…What’s the matter Sam? You’re looking a little bit flushed there.” Lucifer showed a smile that showed his pointed teeth and he raised an eyebrow.

“I-I’m fine. I really got to go now.” Sam said, jumping up and gathering his stuff. Lucifer nodded.

“Of course. Thank you Sam for our conversation. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Sam nodded and wrenched the door open. His flushed cheeks and heavy breathing caused the guard to shake his head.

“Wondered how long it would take for you to break. He generally pisses people off in the first 10 minutes. You two have spoken for three hours.”

“T-three hours?” Sam whispered. The guard nodded.

“You’re the longest person to ever hold a conversation with him. Not even Castiel can have long conversations with him. And Castiel is Lucifer’s favourite guard.”

“Right.” Sam said. He felt weak at the knees. It had not felt like three hours. It had only been an hour or so. Checking the time on his phone confirmed that the guard was right. Shit.

“Everything alright Son?” The guard asked.

“Yeah. Just a little bit shook up.” Sam replied.

“Understandable. Novak gives me the creeps as well.”

Sam nodded and bid the guard farewell. He nodded to Castiel on the way out who beckoned him over.

“You OK Sam?” Castiel asked. “Only you were in there a long time.”

“Yeah. Apparently it was three hours.”

“I was going to come and check on you.” Castiel took in Sam’s appearance. Flushed cheeks and laboured breathing. He shook his head. “Go home Sam. Rest. And try not to get riled up about anything Lucifer had to say. He never means it.”

“Thank you.” Sam said. He didn’t feel any better though. Castiel patted him on the shoulder.

“I’ll escort you out. You look like you could use a drink.”

Or three, Sam thought. But allowed Castiel to escort him out to where the cab was waiting.

 

 


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nope still nothing.

Chapter Five

 

Lucifer smirked as he was escorted back to his cell by Castiel.

“He’s a remarkable character. That Sam Winchester.” Lucifer remarked. Castiel chuckled.

“Try not to break him too much. He seemed rather flustered when I escorted him out. You didn’t happen to divulge any horror stories did you?”

Lucifer pretended to look affronted at the accusation.

“My dear Castiel. Do you think I would ever torture a pretty young thing like Sam Winchester with tales of horror?”

“I know you Novak. I’ve seen people come and go. I’ve seen the tears, held the shaking hands. You’re famous for breaking down those who come to interview you. I still remember that poor woman.

“Oh yes. Becky was her name.” Lucifer laughed, hollow and empty, “She was so eager to get a word from me for her book.”

“You tormented the poor girl with memories of her high school bullying.”

“She was fine.”

“She ran out crying.

“As I said. She was fine. She managed to unlock all those repressed memories. I saved her years of therapy.”

“You’re insane.”

“And you’re rude. But you don’t hear me complaining.”

Castiel laughed and slapped Lucifer on the back. Castiel was one of the only wardens whom Lucifer would treat with respect. Although that did not stop the convict from trying to get a ruse out of the younger man.

“He’s coming back tomorrow you know?” Lucifer mentioned as Castiel opened the door to the cell. “He promised me.”

“He’s a brave soul for doing that. I am surprised you have not broken this one yet.”

Lucifer stepped inside the cell and allowed Castiel to remove the handcuffs that bound him. Lucifer flexed his wrists and sighed.

“This one is different. He has…potential.”

“And he’s close to Milligan.”

“Well that is just part of his merits.” Lucifer smiled. A true smile that was rarely seen. “To gain his friendship would be a total big fuck you to Michael.”

Castiel sighed. “I swear Lucifer. This thing you have for getting revenge on Michael is getting out of hand.”

Lucifer scowled. Castiel shrugged. “Just saying. Well, I should get going. If I don’t get home in time, you may find yourself next door neighbours with Meg. She gets moody if I’m late home on our date nights.”

Lucifer nodded. “Give Meg and the unborn my love.”

“Don’t I always?” Castiel said, sliding the bars shut and locking them. “I sometimes wonder when it became common practice for Meg and me just to accept the well wishes of a famous serial killer instead of running in the other direction. Guess we’re all kinds of messed up.” This last bit was said with a wink. “I’ll be back in the morning with your friend. So best behaviour tonight or I may just take Sam to the beach for the day.”

Castiel smiled at the scowl on Lucifer’s face and raised a hand in farewell. Lucifer watched the younger man leave and collapsed on the hard bed. He rubbed a worn hand over his face and sighed.

Today had been an interesting experience. Sam Winchester was proving to be a very interesting entertainment. Lucifer reflected on what he had learnt about Sam Winchester today. What really caught his interest was Sam’s determination. The boy spoke about his work with fire in his eyes. He spoke as if he ate textbooks for breakfast and dictionaries for dinner.

Yes, Sam Winchester was a strange individual. Someone that Lucifer knew he would enjoy getting well acquainted with.

The lights shut out, leaving Lucifer in complete darkness.

Oh yes. Sam Winchester. Lucifer could not help but smile as he remembered how flustered Sam had gotten when Lucifer described strangulation. Of course, Lucifer knew what he was doing. Getting Sam Winchester hot under the collar was turning out to be one of his favorite hobbies. In the dark, Lucifer smiled dangerously. This was going to be fun.

* * *

 

Unlike Lucifer, Sam was not enjoying himself. Sam felt filthy. Disgusting. The minute he got back to the hotel, he stripped himself of all clothing, rushed under the spray of the shower and stood there, until all traces of Lucifer had been washed away. The man had gotten under Sam's skin today.

Sam pulled a cold bottle of beer out of the mini fridge and set himself down in front of his laptop. He looked at the blank screen for a few seconds, before switching it on and started to record what he had learnt today. As he relayed the information out, Sam found himself thinking over what Lucifer had said today about his Father.

Many times, Sam had thought of disobeying John's wishes and heading back to Stanford. It would not be too late to pick up next year. Sure, Sam did enjoy the FBI training, but it didn't satisfy him, as much as being a lawyer, or maybe a barrister would. Realistically, there was nothing stopping Sam from going to Stanford at all. He had the scholarship, he had the reconsiderations. Sam even had some of the required reading material. The only thing in the way was that Sam was nervous about disobeying John. He knew his Father would be disappointed in him. Dean, not so much. Dean supported Sam in everything he did. Sam already felt he was a disappointment in John's eyes for not heading into the Marines. The FBI was the only alternative John would accept.

Sam huffed and saved the draft report. He would send it to Michael in the morning, along with the new information that Sam would receive tomorrow when he went back. Sam took a sip of his beer and rubbed a hand over his face. Why did he accept the offer? Now he had to face Novak, yet again. Even though Sam only had to spend tomorrow with him, as he was leaving Friday morning, the boy was not looking forward to it.

As Sam made his way to the bed, he silently prayed that tomorrow would go quick. And that it would be the last time Sam had to walk down the hall into that cold, unfriendly room and face those deep blue eyes that held so much iciness. A shudder ripped through his body has he imagined those cold eyes starting down at him. The sly smirk that appeared when Lucifer knew he had touched a soft spot in Sam's life.

Sam knew what Lucifer was doing. Trying to pry personal information out of him, possibly to use against him if needed. Sam made a vow to stay one step ahead of Novak tomorrow. For no way in Hell, was Sam going to be dominated and intimidated by one of America's notorious criminals. Well, at least that is what Sam told himself.

 


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still nothing.

 

Chapter Six

Lucifer awoke the next morning, not to sound of Castiel rousing the prisoners, but of his own accord. Lucifer was a relatively light sleeper, who was just as aware in his sleep, as he was awake. It was something he had discovered when he first went on the run.

The sound of Castiel's footsteps echoed around the small cell, along with the scent of the slop that Zachariah, liked to serve to those who he thought were lower than him. Zachariah loved making Lucifer's life a living Hell. He was a close friend of Michael, something Zachariah was fond of mentioning in every session they had with each other. By God, Lucifer hated the man. He wanted nothing more than to slit the bastard's throat. When he got out of here, Zachariah was first on the list.

“Morning Lucifer.” Castiel chirped as he unlocked the bars and stepped in. He held up a pair of handcuffs. “Inspection today. For some reason, Zach seems to feel he has not wound you up enough this past month.”

“And here I was thinking he was just bored of me already.” Lucifer stretched out on the bed, his joints popping. “Winchester is coming back today.”

“Yes. His last day here I recall.” Castiel replied, moving so he could handcuff Lucifer's hands in front of him. Lucifer was a skilled lock picker, so no one trusted the handcuffs behind the back. Not after the first time, when Lucifer had managed to pick his way free, using only a stray paper-clip. That had been a disaster in the making.“So make the most of it.”

“It's a shame he could not stay longer.” The blonde haired mused, thinking about Sam. “He is very interesting you know Castiel. His mind is vast, and he is not as timid as he likes to make himself. Push the right buttons and he will explode. He has the perfect potential. It is a shame he can not see that in himself.”

“Right. OK.” Castiel said, eyeing Lucifer up with raised eyebrows. "I will pretend I did not hear that.”

Stepping away from Lucifer, Castiel moved so he could let Zachariah into the cell. Following Zachariah was a younger boy, who must have been about 20 or 21. The younger boy looked nervous.

“Morning Collins.” Zachariah said, before turning to the boy behind him. “This is Samandriel. He wishes to be a warden, so we're training him up.”

“Uh-huh.” Castiel said raising an eyebrow. “Well I'll just be outside.” The scruffy black haired man nodded to Lucifer with a hidden warning in his eye, not to do anything that could possibly screw up this new trainee.

“Good morning Warden.” Lucifer smiled. “And good morning Samandriel. I do hope you stick around. It has been a while until we last had fresh meat.” Lucifer said this with a wicked glint in his icy eyes. “I would offer you something to drink, but alas, I can't with these handcuffs.”

To say that Samandriel was looking nervous was an understatement. Lucifer, with his keen senses picked up on this scent of fear and delighted in it. It was always fun to break the nervous ones, they really were fragile.

“Shut up Novak.” Zachariah ordered. “Now Samandriel. A cell inspection involves...” Lucifer sighed as Zachariah droned on about the protocol that was needed. Lucifer had heard it before. He entertained himself by thinking about Sam and how he was looking forward to seeing Sam today. It would be very interesting to see how Sam could break.

“...So do you have any further questions boy?” Zachariah asked Samandriel. Lucifer zoned back in to watch this. Samandriel shook his head, looking fearfully over at Lucifer who smiled.

“Well if that is the case, we can move on to other cells.” Zachariah said, before turning to Lucifer. “As for you. I can't find nothing out of touch or place in this cell. But I know you Novak, and I know that you are hiding something. And when I do find out, you will be sorry.”

“And I will be waiting.” Lucifer said, twiddling his fingers. “Are you done now?”

“Why? Got an appointment somewhere?” Zachariah mocked. “Whatever. Castiel! Make sure that Novak behaves himself. I know you have been lacking in maintaining discipline on this scum. Step it up or get out of my prison. I didn't hire you to be a babysitter.”

“Yes sir.” Castiel said stonily. Zachariah nodded and gestured for Samandriel to follow him out of the cell and back into the corridor. The footsteps of Zachariah's polished shoes echoed on the tiled flooring. Samandriel turned to face Castiel and Lucifer with another fearful gaze.

“Keep looking like that kid and I might just eat you up for breakfast.” Lucifer hissed “I'm not some fairground attraction you know. I hope that if you do get warden, you end up in my block. Oh the fun we would have.”

Castiel would swear on his life that Samandriel went whiter than snow, then turned green, before running out of there with as much dignity has he could manage. Castiel looked as Lucifer smiled, satisfied he had broken Samandriel.

“All these years I have known you and I am still surprised with how much enjoyment you get out of scaring others. That boy cannot have been older than 21.”

“What can I say? The younger they are, the easier they break. What time is Sam coming today?” Lucifer changed the subject, not even bothering to hiding his interest in Sam. He knew it would be useless around Castiel, as the man was able to read anyone like book. It was one of the qualities that had drawn Lucifer to Castiel. Lucifer liked a man who could read others, but hide his own emotions. It reminded him of himself.

“When he arrives.” Was what Castiel said. “But until then, you are actually allowed out of your cell for solitary recreation time if you so please.” Lucifer wrinkled his nose. “I know. You would rather brood in your cell and contemplate revenge on everyone who wronged with as well as think of Sam Winchester. I know you.” Castiel rolled his eyes and unhand cuffed Lucifer.

“You know me too well. A sign I think you need to get away from this place.” Lucifer joked. “Maybe that Samandriel boy could replace you. I need a new toy.”

“Just for that I am going to delay your time with Winchester.” Castiel said, stepping out of the cell and locking it, before Lucifer whirled on him. “Maybe I will take your advice and get away from this place. I know Meg would like the mall. I'll see if Sam would like to join us.”

“If you do that I will hunt you down. I know where you live.” Lucifer hissed. Castiel just smiled. He knew there was no hate in that statement. He had known Lucifer too long to know that any malice Lucifer threw towards him was real.

“Then Sam would never come back for I am the one who brings him in, right under Zachariah's nose.”

This made Lucifer stop. “Wait. He doesn't know about Winchester?”

“Nope. I am not stupid. I know he reports back to the FBI on you all the time. I've seen his case files. Michael always wants to know about you. So I pulled some strings. Sam Winchester has been checked in under Samuel Wesson for the past two sessions. Samuel Wesson is just a college graduate who has an interest in psychology.”

Lucifer raised his eyebrows. Castiel never failed to surprise him. Just when Lucifer thought he knew everything about Castiel, the man would come out with something else. He was a devious man, who could play the perfect obedient solider perfectly.

“Thank me later. I have to go and up my discipline levels.” Castiel said, with a face. Sometimes Castiel did wonder why he even took this job in the first place.

–  
  


“Last day. Last day. After today, there is no more contact.” Sam told himself as he walked up the door and entered the building. He kept his head down as he made his way over to where Castiel would be meeting him. Sam felt his eyes stinging. He didn't get much sleep last night, and the little sleep he did get only served to bring him nightmares. He stifled a yawn, and sipped the cheap coffee that he had picked up on his way. It tasted disgusting, and Sam longed for the cinnamon coffee that Dean was fond of making.

“Good Morning.” Castiel smiled, walking up to Sam. “Wow man. You look rough.” Castiel looked at Sam with sympathy. “I know. Lucifer. I had the same when I first started working with him. But you get used to it. I'm afraid, I was not able to get the interview cell prepared for you today. Zachariah is using it to train up new wardens. So if you don't mind, you're probably going to have to conduct the interview with Lucifer in his cell.”

Sam froze at that. In a cell, alone with Lucifer? Oh no. Sam did not like the sound of that. Castiel seemed to pick up on the fear that was emitting of Sam. “Don't worry. He will be handcuffed at all times and you will be on the other side of the bars. I am not that careless to let someone like you in a cell alone with Lucifer.”

Sam breathed out, he felt relieved that he was not going to be in close contact with Lucifer. Sam had already been worrying about spending time with Lucifer. The plan that Sam had made was to clear up some final details before making his excuses to leave. He was not going to spend three hours with Lucifer this time.

Sam walked alongside Castiel, taking in the sights around him. The walls of the prison were white and the floor was remarkably clean. As they walked along, Castiel talked him through the usual rules, just as a reminder and to also fill the silence. Sam was grateful as it distracted him from the growing dread in his stomach.

“I'm afraid I will not be able to see you out Sam.” Castiel apologised. “But I'll bring one of the other wardens down to you. They never ask questions and Lucifer gives them all the creeps, so they will be happy to get out of there quick.”

“How come he doesn't give you the creeps then?” Sam asked. He had noticed the older man did not seem phased by being charged to keep an eye on one of America's most horrific killers. Castiel shrugged.

“Used to him I guess. Working with a man like Lucifer is pretty easy once you get used to him.”

Silence fell over them as Castiel led Sam to Lucifer's cell. Sam peered in and saw Lucifer laying on the bed, arms crossed over his chest and eyes shut. He looked peaceful when sleeping, Sam mused to himself.

“Lucifer. I've brought you your friend.” Castiel said.

“Good.” Lucifer said, eyes still shut. “Hello Sam. How are we today?”

“F-fine. And yourself?” Sam asked. Lucifer chuckled.

“Same as always. Castiel you may leave us now.” One eye opened.

“It's been nice meeting you Sam.” Castiel held out a hand. “I hope your training goes well and if you are ever in Florida, send me a message.” Castiel then turned to Lucifer. “I'll be back at around 6. Please do not try to get in trouble with the other wardens while I am gone.”

“I won't promise a thing.” Lucifer said, both eyes open now and propped up on one arm. His gaze trailed lazily over Sam's body and back up to his face. A wicked grin appeared on his face.

“You haven't been sleeping well Winchester. I do hope I was not the cause of that?”

“Don't worry yourself.” Sam snapped, the statement coming out ruder than it was meant too. He grimaced. “Since I started training I have not slept well.”

“I can tell.” Lucifer said. “So young Sam. What can I help you with today?”

“Could you actually answer the questions about yourself? The ones I have needed to ask you since day one?” Sam pleaded. He was too tired to deal with Lucifer's tricks and questions today.

“But this is our last day together Sam.” Lucifer pouted. “I was hoping we could make the most of it.”

Sam covered his mouth with his hand to hide his yawn. “Please.”

Lucifer pursed his lips in thought and tapped his chin. He moved off the bed and moved to sit down against the stone wall, looking out at Sam. “OK. Seeing as you asked so nicely. Pass me the questions.” Sam obliged, trying to not touch Lucifer as he passed them through the bars. Lucifer raised an eyebrow and sat back to read the questions.

Sam got out his notebook and pen and waited.

“You do not have a pen do you?” Lucifer asked. “It would be easier for me.” Sam hesitated. “Oh that is right. The rules. Well what if I promise you I won't use it to pick any locks?” Sam stayed still. “Oh fine. A pencil then?”

Sam reached in his bag and pulled out a blunt pencil. He pushed it through the cell bars and sat down on the floor opposite the metal and stone cage Lucifer was locked in. Lucifer looked at Sam with amusement. “You need not be so scared Sam. I would never do anything to hurt you.” Lucifer picked up the pencil and got to work.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, before Lucifer tutted. “I spend too much of my time in the silence. Speak Sam. Tell me, how did you cope going home last night? Did you break down crying? Many people do that after speaking with me.”

“No.” Sam replied. When Lucifer looked at him, Sam sighed. “No I did not go home and cry. I grew up with an ex-marine for a Father and an older brother. I've been told worse stories.” Lucifer smiled at him.

“I was the older brother.”

“You had siblings?” Sam asked.

“Uh huh. I had 4 siblings. One younger brother and two younger sisters.” Lucifer went back to answering the questions. “What was your older brother like? Did he like to torment you with horror stories of high school and what would happen if you did not wear your jumper inside out and dye your hair bright pink, whilst proclaiming you still slept with a stuffed animal?” Lucifer said this with amusement in his tone.

“Um. No. My brother just told me about lockers.” Sam asked. “You did what to your brother?”

“I told him. That if he did not wear his jumper inside out, dye his hair pink and tell everyone he slept with a stuffed animal, he would be strung up by his underwear on the flag post. Needless to say, he was never the smartest tool in the box. Found him on his second day, in one of the lockers. Surprisingly, he was the one who stayed loyal to me.”

As Lucifer said all this, the pencil scratched on the paper. Sam wondered if Lucifer was actually writing answers or just writing insulting messages to Michael. “Did you ever have a girlfriend Sam? Or a boyfriend? I do not judge.”

“No one's business.” Sam stated. Lucifer looked up at Sam.

“I answered one of your questions. Now you answer one of mine.” Lucifer reminded him. “I take it from your defensive tone, you have indeed had one or two intimate experiences.” Sam felt his cheeks heat. “Ah. You're blushing. It's cute. So, you have had a partner before. Tell me Sam, boy or girl?”

“Girl.” Sam whispered. “When I was 15. It did not last long. We moved around a lot.”

“And what was her name?”

“Amy.” Sam said. “She was the prettiest girl in the school.”

“Of course she was. Was she just hitting puberty? Was she tall? Did she act coy in class and...”

“...I also had a boyfriend.” Sam said, dying to get away from the creepy analysing that Lucifer was doing. “Back in college.” Sam clarified. Lucifer nodded.

“Didn't we all?” Sam raised an eyebrow. “Oh do not look so surprised Sam. Everyone experimented in college. It is how we know what we like. I myself found that I am preferable to both genders.” The blonde looked up. “I love women as much as Cain down the hall, but I am more partial to a male. Although it has been a while.” Lucifer's tone got smooth. He looked up at Sam. “I don't know if I'll ever feel someone else's flesh again. I would go for Castiel, but alas...the man is spoken for and I respect him too much.” Lucifer licked his lips as he continued to work on the paper. “What about you? What is your preference?”

Sam's cheeks were red, and had been growing redder throughout Lucifer's speech. He cleared his throat. “Uh. Um..I don't know. I've never had to pick one...”

“There is always more time to experiment. You do not have to know now. But let me know if you need help yes?”

This caused Sam to choke on his own saliva. Lucifer watched with amusement. He was enjoying seeing Sam get flustered. It pleased him even more, to know that it was his speech that caused Sam to get that flustered. Lucifer mused that there was other ways to get Sam to turn that gorgeous red colour, but that would be filed away for another time.

“Dear me.” Lucifer said. “You may want some water for that.”

“N-no I'm fine.” Sam gasped, composing himself. “I'm fine.”

“That's a good thing then.” Lucifer passed the papers back through the bars, along with the pencil. “I've answered what I wanted to answer. Tell Michael, his questions were boring and give him my love.” Lucifer brought his knees up to his chest and lent back against the wall to look at Sam and smiled. “I'm going to miss you Sam. You're the only person who has come back to see me.”

Sam looked down, kinda of ashamed at how much he wanted to preen at the comment. It was satisfying to know he had done something, top psychologists and field experts could not accomplish.

“Look at me.” Lucifer ordered. Sam slowly moved his eyes up and lifted his head to meet Lucifer's hard gaze. The older man looked at Sam for a few seconds before turning away and closed his eyes. Sam frowned and continued to watch Lucifer. “I'm committing your face and features to memory.”

“Why?”

“So I can remember you.” Lucifer laughed and Sam was lying if he did not like the sound of Lucifer's laugh. “In case I ever get out of this place, I would love to pay you a visit.”

Sam cringed at that idea. He imagined himself in his small apartment and Lucifer slinking in through the window, like a serpent and sneaking over to Sam, with silence grace and wrapping his arms around Sam's neck in the chilling ritual that Lucifer always followed. He had visions of Dean finding his mangled body on the floor, strung up in some horrific manner.

“But you're never going to get out of here.” Sam replied.

“Exactly. So my memories of you are going to be the next best thing.” Lucifer remarked, sliding his tongue over his lips. “Don't look so upset. I won't use your memory for anything, unethical.” He said this with a wink.

“I have to go. My flight leaves at 5 tonight and I need to make sure I've got everything.” Sam said, quickly making excuses to leave. The feeling of discomfort was creeping up his spine and Sam's whole body felt uneasy.

“I see.” Lucifer said. “Well, it is such a shame to cut our time short. I really felt we were starting to get to know each other. So are you going to fly back home? Back to Michael? Back to a place, you know deep down you don't want to be? Go and be Daddy's little soldier. Sammy, big brother and Daddy. But where is Mommy? Surely she is around is she?”

“She died. When I was 5 years old.” Sam offered coldly.

“My condolences.” Lucifer replied, not sounding like he meant it. “Human nature is a cruel thing. Tell me little Winchester. How did she die? And do not lie. I do know when I am being lied too. I am the master of it after all.”

“Car crash.” Sam said. “It was raining. She was picking my Father up from a night out with his friends, it was a birthday celebration. Road was slippery, no one saw the sharp bend. The car flipped and crashed into her side. Broken leg for my Dad. Broken neck for Mom. Died on the spot.”

“And how did that affect you?”

“How do you expect?” Sam hissed. “Five years old. My brother was eight years old. Neither of us understood. My Dad blamed himself. Started drinking. Never stopped.” Sam flinched. “He could get nasty. Very nasty.”

“Did he beat you?” Lucifer asked, eyes lit up in interest in the story.

“No. He never laid a finger on either of us. He used words instead. When he sobered up, he would buy us things to buy our forgiveness. Then repeat. Until I was 12 and I realised I could not keep this up.”

“So what did you do?”

Sam stopped. Looking around, eyes trying to land anywhere, but on the person sitting in front of him. Bitten nails dug into Sam's arm as he tried to calm his nerves. Pouring out his personal life to someone like Lucifer was dangerous. He had been warned not too. But despite, the faults, despite the attitude, Sam knew that Lucifer was genuinely interested in his life. Not being able to blame the man, he had not seen many people in the last 10 years he had been incarnated.

“I woke up one night. Dad had left. I grabbed my phone, stole some cash and one of Dad's credit cards. I stole my brother's bike and left. I aimed to run away.” Sam laughed to himself. “I got as far as the road, out of town before my brother caught up to me. He had been getting back from a date with some girl. He'd seen me in the garage.” Sam sighed. “He dragged me home. We never told my Dad. We never told anyone.”

“But you told me.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“You wanted to know.”

“I did. Thank you Sam.” Lucifer looked delighted at what he had just been told. “Father's were never my favourites. I never targeted them though. Only if they deserved it. I once saw a bloke berate his child in public and threaten the kid with a beating. Having grown up in a household with siblings, I knew when the words were meant. He had to go.”

The way Lucifer said that with such carelessness, almost as if he was talking about discarding a toy, made Sam shiver.

“It must have been hard, growing up without a Mother.” Lucifer continued on. “I grew up without a Father. Without my Mother, who knows where I would have ended up?” A grin in Sam's direction at this. “Tell me Sam. Are you religious? Do you believe in Angels?”

“No.” Sam said. “Not since my Mother died.”

“Pity. I do. I am named for an Angel.”

“Wait. Your name is actually Lucifer? I thought it was a name you gave yourself?”

“It is.” Lucifer grinned. “I fashioned it after my first murder. I knew my real name, would not have a nice ring to it, unlike a stage name. It took time, but when I realised that Michael Milligan was the Chief Investigator in my case, I knew. I knew the beautiful irony that would appear in the newspapers. So I took the name Lucifer for my own. All it took was a trip to City Hall. And thus, I was born. I discarded my old life, and fashioned a new one. I kept the last name though. I wanted some connection to my family.”

Sam was intrigued. He knew that Lucifer was a stage name, everyone knew that. But no one knew what Lucifer's real name was. All records had been destroyed. Lucifer's family had disowned him, therefore not revealing any information about it. Sam doubted even Michael knew what Lucifer's real name was.

“And before you ask, I am not going to tell you my real name.” Lucifer added. “When I get out of here, I will probably one day wish to leave this behind. So I will use that name again.” Lucifer trailed his eyes over Sam. "And I can't have people going around telling that they know my real name."

“You speak as if you know you're going to get out of here.” Lucifer only grinned, tapping his nose with one finger.

“One more thing before you leave.”

“I've told you all I wish.” Sam replied, getting up. Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

“One more thing Sam. And then I will let you go all happy.”

Sam gave in. “OK. One last thing. What do you want?”

Lucifer's eyes lit up like someone had placed a candle in them. He held up a hand and gestured Sam closer with his index finger. When Sam refused to move, Lucifer sighed. “I can't ask you this loudly. There are others around. I promise I won't bite you. Unless you wish me too.”

Sam sighed and shuffled over, keeping a good distance between the criminal. Lucifer shook his head. “Closer please. Closer Sam.” Sam shuffled closer again, knowing that he had broken at least nearly off the rules. He was within the personal space of Lucifer now. Close enough that if Sam reached out, he would be able to touch Lucifer's hand.

“Good boy.” Lucifer praised. “I do not normally ask favours. But I require this one, and seeing as Castiel is not around, I have no choice, for this is an urgent message.”

Sam nodded. He made the mistake of looking to meet Lucifer's eyes and found himself drawn to them. They were so ice cold. Void of all emotion, apart from a faint spark. He was lying if he said he was not physically attracted to Lucifer. The man was indeed handsome. His scruffy blonde hair, that fell just into his eyes, and his wicked mouth that could cause such pain. Sam's eyes flicked down to Lucifer's hands, that were dangerous when combined with a weapon. They were rough. Probably from all the wielding different weapons. Sam licked his lips as he trailed his eyes back up to Lucifer's face.

“We are not so different Sam.” Lucifer whispered softly. “We both want freedom. We both want to change something. We just have different ideas on how to do it. You work with the law. I work against it. But it is still the same.”

“We are not the same.” Sam said. “I haven't killed anyone.”

“No.” Lucifer replied. “But you have thought about it haven't you? But our time is running out together. So I want you to take this." Lucifer grabbed a piece of paper that was folded in four. “I trust you do not look at it. It's for you, but it's not the time or place to look at it now.” He pushed it out through the bars, towards Sam. Sam went to grab it, but Lucifer pulled it back a tad. “Ah. Do I have your word Sam? Can I trust you? Trust you to take this, and not read it until the time is right?"

"How will I know when it is right?"

"You will. Do I have your trust?"

“Yes.” Sam answered.

“Good.” With that, Lucifer passed the note out as far as he could reach. Sam reached for it and froze when his hand came into contact with Lucifer's as he took the note from him. Lucifer's touch was cold, just like the man himself. Sam jolted back as if electrocuted. “Human contact. It can cause so many feelings.” Lucifer mused. “Humans are funny things are they not? You best fly off home now Winchester. You have what you want. A profile on me and some information on your Fire Stalker friend. And I got what I want. I got to speak to someone, who was not Castiel or that idiot Zachariah.”

“Yes. Thank you.” Sam said, as he gathered his things and tucked the note away in his pocket. He stood up and brushed himself off, Lucifer followed suit. “So, yeah. Thank you again.”

“My pleasure Sam.” Lucifer held his hand out through the bars. Sam looked at it. Lucifer raised his eyes. “Come on Sammy. Didn't Daddy raise you to be a gentleman? Or was it big brother? Did big brother step up to the role of Daddy?”

“Shut up. Don't talk about my brother.” Sam hissed.

“Sensitive spot huh? At least I know how to push your buttons next time I see you.”

“There will not be a next time. You promised you would not.” Lucifer tutted.

“So I did. And I honour your wishes. I will not ever visit you. At least shake my hand then Sammy.” Lucifer wiggled his fingers in Sam's direction. Sam sighed and reached out to shake Lucifer's hand. Lucifer however, pulled Sam forward and up against the bars. Sam yelped before Lucifer hushed him. The only thing now separating their chests was the bars between them. “You really are a beautiful person Sam. Anyone would be lucky to have you.” Lucifer hummed as he traced Sam's palm with his fingers, then wound their fingers together. “Remember, you managed to survive my company without breaking down. No one has done that before. Remember that no matter what, you can do anything. Congratulations Sam. You've done the impossible. You've survived my tongue.” Lucifer flicked it out. Lucifer then let Sam's hands go, but not before pressing his lips softly to Sam's fingers. “Hopefully our paths cross again someday Sam. However, until then, it is goodbye.”

Sam backed up, chest heaving. He nodded. “Y-yeah. Thanks. Goodbye Lucifer.” With those parting words, Sam turned on his heel and walked the length of the corridor for the last time, before reaching the doors that would lead him out. He looked back to where Lucifer's cell was. Biting his lip, Sam willed himself to turn away and opened the door, and slammed it shut it behind him.

-  
  
  


Sam Winchester prided himself in being a strong man. And he would always be proud of how he held himself, walking out of the prison, and into the cab that was waiting outside. He was also proud at how he waited until he had made it up to the motel room and had finished packing, before he threw the notes down and broke down in tears. He realised he did not have enough time to shower and cleanse himself, before he had to go and catch his plane. Choking back his tears, Sam straightened up and brushed himself off. He went to the mirror and checked himself. He felt dirty. He had let himself get caught up in Lucifer's words and let his guard down. He had had close contact with Lucifer and Lucifer had kissed his fingers. Sam looked at his left hand and grimaced, however he could not bring himself to wash his hand. Damn. Sam knew he had fallen somehow for Lucifer Novak. He just refused to acknowledge it upfront. Besides, it was not like he was ever going to see him again. With that thought in mind, Sam took one last look in the mirror, packed his notes, grabbed his suitcase and left the motel room, slamming the door shut behind him.

 

 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing I own.

Dean was waiting for Sam in the parking lot of the airport when the plane landed. The older Winchester was leaning on the Impala's bonnet, arms crossed and staring up at the sky. When he saw Sam crossing the parking lot, looking exhausted, Dean beep the horn loudly. Sam smiled and made his way over yawning.

“Long flight?” Sam just nodded.

“Delays. Bad weather. Had to wait around the stupid airport for an extra three hours. I just need a shower, some food and my own bed. That motel bed hurt my back.”

Dean sniggered as he took Sam's bags and threw them in the back of the Impala. Sam climbed in the passenger seat and adjusted it so he could fit in it. “Have you had someone in this car? The seats moved.”

“What? Oh yeah. Jo and Ellen. I helped them move some stuff. Don't be jealous Princess. No one is replacing you. Even now you are a big serial killer interviewer.” Dean climbed in and reversed out of the parking lot. “So how did it go with him? Is he actually as creepy as the papers made him out to be?”

“His eyes are very...unerving.” Sam chose his words carefully. “Like, they have power hidden in them, yet they are so dull unless the man is passionate about something. When you mention something he likes, they light up with...crazy!” Sam said, using his hands to explain to Dean. “Like get him talking about his murders and you would swear the dude would get off on it.”

Dean sniggered at that. “So what else? Did he do what Milligan asked?”

“Sort off.” Sam frowned. “Like he answered some of the questions. Gave some information into what he is like. Although I am pretty sure half of his answers are insults to Milligan.” Dean laughed at that as well. “That man really had it out for Milligan.”

“So I have heard! Well at least you never have to see him again.” Dean was quiet for a few moments. “So what did you tell him? How did the thing go?”

Sam looked down at his knees. “The thing worked. He told me things that were not on the record. Such as his family, and how he got his name. He would not say what his real name was though.” Sam chewed his lip. “In return, I told him about Stanford, the free ride, and what I wanted to be.”

Dean looked over at Sam and raised an eyebrow. “That is all he wanted to know?”

“That's all I let him know.” Sam replied. No way would he mention to Dean that Lucifer now knew all about Sam's mother, how John treated them, and about Sam running away. Dean would only have a bitch fit and lecture Sam. And Sam had enough things on his mind, without Dean trying to mother Sam.

* * *

“Sam!” Special Agent Mills called after Sam as he made his way down the stairs towards the training room. “Sam. Milligan wants you in his office.”

Sam gulped and nodded that he would be there. It had been three weeks since Sam had ventured to see Lucifer and he had presented Milligan with all the notes that Sam had taken, and all the information Lucifer had provided.

Sam's knees were weak as he walked the long route to Milligan's office. He tried to stall time. He was not sure why Milligan wanted him. A hundred worst case scenarios travelled through his head. What if Milligan had found out about the extra visits? Had someone said something? Did Milligan know what had happened on Sam's last day there? Sam blushed at the thought. He could only imagine Milligan's reaction to that.

Sam arrived at the door and knocked twice. The door opened and Sam's heart jumped into this throat as a stern looking senior agent passed him. “Come in Winchester and shut the door.” Sam obeyed and walked over to Milligan's desk.

“Sit.” Milligan ordered and Sam sat down in the chair, the closest to the door. “So. I read your report. And I am very impressed.” Michael looked up and smiled at Sam. Sam let out a sigh of relief. “Although he did not answer everything, you managed to get him to answer more than half the questions. And you got additional information on the Fire Stalker. I am impressed.” Michael tapped the case files on his desk. “Using the information that Novak has given you has helped us with setting a pattern for the Fire Stalker. We are just waiting for a full profile to be completed before we release it to the press. Tell me Sam, how did you get Novak to open up to you?”

Sam licked his lips and carefully thought on how to answer this. Whilst he did not wish to lie directly to Michael, he did not want to reveal the truth. “Well, I just asked him a few general questions. Got the ball rolling and then left him to speak. I figured he was narcissistic, so I asked questions on his murder style, and he was happy to comply.” Sam bit the inside of his cheek. “Then I asked him if he would look through the questions. He was silent for a few moments and then agreed. As he did answer them, he mentioned the newest case. I said, it was being worked on, and he dropped hints into conversations. Said he would do me this favor.”

“In exchange for what?” Michael asked suspiciously. “Novak does not do anything for free.”

“No. He wanted to know about the outside world.” Sam lied. “Who was in the limelight? Was this person still around? Did people still talk about him? Things like that. He said he missed the outside world.”

Michael sat back in his chair, pleased with the answer Sam had given him. He was also pleased with his idea of sending one of his prettiest trainees to get Lucifer's blood all hot. He was also relieved that Sam was still in one piece, for Sam was one of the most promising trainees as well.

“Good. You did well Sam. You successfully managed to get insight into Novak's profile, get additional information of the Fire Stalker, from someone who knows that area very well and also managed to avoid manipulation. No one I know has been successful in that.” Sam's ears burned. “Keep up with your training Sam and you could one day be working for me permanently.”

“Thank you Sir.” Sam said, getting up and nodding to Michael. Michael nodded back and watched Sam leave the room. He looked down to the papers again and pulled out the questions that had been given to Lucifer to work on.

Although some of the answers were answered fully, there were some areas where Lucifer seemed to have gotten bored or cocky. One such example was when he had answered a question on if sexual pleasure was a main factor.

_You should know all about sexual pleasure Mikey. After all, I know all your dirty little secrets._

Michael scowled. His only comfort was that Lucifer was locked away and Michael was not. Michael smiled again as he congratulated himself on putting Lucifer away behind bars. Even thought it had been 10 years, Michael still reveled in the feeling of seeing that monster being locked away. Forever.

 

 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Own nothing at all. 
> 
> Possible Warnings: Mentions of death, brief, very brief mention of infantcide at the end. Suicide at the end and swearing and blood also appears.

Chapter Eight

_3 Months Later..._

 

Michael waited with baited breath as he watched the house from the shadows of the night. He looked over to where his second-in-command, Raphael stood and nodded to him. That was the cue. Raphael signalled to his team to move in.

The house they were observing was the alleged home of the Fire Stalker. It had taken time, but using the information that had been provided, as well as looking back at the victimology, per Lucifer's suggestion, the FBI had gathered enough information to pull together a decent profile on the Fire Stalker. This had led to the FBI being gathered outside the house they were now based.

Sam looked on from where he was stationed. He had not wanted to be here, but Michael had seen it fit that Sam joined them, even thought he was only trainee. Michael's reasoning had been that they could not have done it without Sam, and it would be an excellent opportunity to get real hands on action.

The plan was Raphael's team going in first and check if it was clear. Sam would follow Michael and Michael's team in. They would be looking around the house for evidence.

“Ready Winchester?” Michael looked back at Sam who nodded. “Raphael's given us the all clear. I'll go in first, you will follow Uriel. Got it?”

“Understood Sir.”

Michael patted Sam on the shoulder and advanced on the house. Sam followed suit.

The inside of the house was empty. It was neat, yet there was very little items. An old sofa bed stood in the corner of the living room with a small TV and coffee table.

“All clear upstairs Boss.” Raphael called down. “Mills checked it all out.”

“Gotcha.” Michael called back. He turned to the team. “Winchster, you and I will scope upstairs alongside Mills. Uriel, you and the rest stay down here. Keep an eye out and check every nook and cranny. Something here will lead us to this guy.”

“Yes Sir.” Uriel said. “Come along you lot.” The team went their separate ways.

“Stay close to me Sam. And keep an eye out for anything. Just because it is clear, does not mean it's not dangerous. Keep your weapon out at all times.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Good man. Now come on.”

The two ventured upstairs, where Jody Mills stood holding her gun. “Nothing but space up here Boss. Checked the bathroom and it's cleaned out. I would say it looks like no one lived here for years, but no dust.”

“Maybe...” Sam faltered. “Maybe he does not keep much stuff in the houses. Less things get damaged. The profile says he sticks around for weeks, then he vanishes. He's a drifter. They do not need a lot of things.”

Michael nodded at Sam's idea. “That is a factor.” Michael then smiled. “Good idea Winchester. Mills, tell Raphael to look for things that would seem out of place. Valuable looking items.”

“Got it Boss.” Mills turned to speak in her radio. She relayed the information back to Raphael.

As Michael observed the upper landing, Sam's eyes fell on the carpet. He could see debris on the floor. Sam advanced closer and looked at the debris. It was fresh. Sam looked around for anything that would give it away. His eyes drifted upwards when more debris fell onto his shoulder. He could see a trap door above him. An attic.

“Sir.” Sam called to Michael. “Sir there is someone in the attic.”

Michael came over to Sam, who held out the debris in his arm.

“This fell on me. If you look up you can see the trap door, it's hard to see for it's the same color as the ceiling and you need something to pull it down, a hook or something. It looks similar to my Grandpa Henry's attic. Someone or something is in the attic.”

Michael nodded at Sam's words. He turned to Jody who was waiting for his command.

“Get Uriel and Raphael to gather their teams. Uriel is to wait outside, surround the house. Raphael is to cover me down here. Make sure every exit is sealed off.”

Jody nodded. Michael then turned to Sam.

“I want you to stay down here with Raphael. We don't know who is up there. I won't have you get hurt on my watch.”

“I'm going up.” Sam demanded. “Look. They know your face. They don't know mine. I can scope it out.”

“Winchester. You will stay down here. That is an order.” Michael demanded. Sam frowned and crossed his arms. “It's for your own safety.”

Michael looked around for something that could pull the trapdoor down. His eyes rested on a umbrella. The handle looked long enough and the curve of the umbrella could easily pull the trapdoor down.

Working quickly, Michael managed to pull open the trap door and moved back in time as a ladder came crashing down.

“Guns out.” Michael ordered the team who had gathered. “Raphael, cover me.”

Michael held his gun out and advanced into the attic. He went slowly up before beckoning Raphael up after him.

Michael reached for a light switch. His hands fell on a cord and he pulled it. Light shone into the attic and a scream was heard. A female scream.

“It's alright. I'm Director Michael of the FBI. You are safe.” Michael could be heard talking to someone. “Raphael, Mills! We got a young woman here. I'm bringing her down, get first aid on alert.”

Sam backed away as Raphael descended the ladder, followed by Michael who held a young girl in his arms. She fit the victim profile easily. Blonde hair and a frail body. She held onto Michael for dear life. Once she was down, Jody took the girl in her arms and led her outside to where the paramedics were waiting.

“He's not here Boss.” Raphael said. He and the team had searched the entire house and backyard. There was no trace of anyone present.

“Damn it.” Michael swore. “Right. Get Anna to release a press statement. Once this guy knows we got his victim, he'll hopefully come out. Let's see if we can coax him. Get Mills and yourself down with the paramedics. Make sure the girl is always supervised. He may want her. The rest of us will head back to HQ. There is nothing more we can do tonight.”

Raphael nodded and the team spread out. Michael pushed the ladder back up and closed the trap door. He turned to Sam who was up against the wall.

“We would not have found her if you had not noticed the debris Winchester. You have my thanks.”

Sam shrugged and followed Michael down the stairs. He felt uneasy. As if someone was watching him. He ran into Michael's back at the bottom of the stairs. He looked to see his boss was frozen. Michael held a hand up to Sam and motioned with his fingers. Sam knew what Michael was signalling. It was the sign that they were being watched.

“Move in front of me.” Michael whispered. “Stay calm.”

Sam obeyed Michael. He listened out for anything, but all he could hear was the faint sounds from the team outside.

It all happened at once. A gunshot went off and Michael went down. Another gun shot went off and Sam felt a sharp pain in his thigh. Sam grappled for his gun and aimed it in the direction the gunshot had come from. He shot the gun three times in the general direction. He heard a thud and a groan. Footsteps came from outside and Raphael burst in with his gun ready.

“Sir, sir. Are you alright?”

“I'm alright Raphael. Winchester, Winchester?” Michael called for Sam. But Sam was unconscious. Michael swore as he saw the blood pooling from Sam's thighs. “Shit. Get medics here. NOW!”

Michael hissed at the pain that shot through his arm. Uriel came in and went after the person who had shot Michael and Sam.

“Boss. We got him. It's our guy.” Uriel said. Michael nodded as the medics came in and wrapped his arm in a makeshift bandage.

“Thank Heavens for that.”

\--

It took a while, but eventually Michael recovered from his injury and took charge of the investigation once more. He found out everything about the Fire Stalker through intense interrogation.

The Fire Stalker's real name was Alistair. His reasoning behind the attacks was that when his baby was six months old, his wife had been beaten and murdered by a stranger who had panicked and set the house on fire, resulting in the death of both the baby and his wife. Alistair did it to hunt down his enemy, but the enemy always managed to beat him to the scene.

Tests showed that Alistair had Dissociative Identity Disorder, due to repressed abuse in his childhood. His other identity, that was dubbed Azazel, was the supposed murderer. Azazel had been the one who beat and killed Alistair's wife when it was suspected she was having an affair.

Michael, along with professionals in the FBI concluded that Alistair had unknowingly created Azazel up in order to cope with the childhood abuse. Azazel would come out and Alistair would retreat until it was over. The trigger for Azazel was shouting. When Alistair has confronted his wife about the supposed affair, she had shouted which brought Azazel out. Azazel had killed his wife and burned the house down. When Alistair gained control, he'd never remember Azazel and had been driven mad with grief leading to the events that plagued the FBI for months.

It was gruelling but eventually Michael had enough evidence to take to the court where Alistair would be tried. But the court never happened, because Alistair killed himself upon finding out that it was him all along. One of the guards had gone to check on Alistair and found him hung from his jail cell.

The case was closed there and then.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Disclaimer: I am not a qualified FBI psychologist or professional in anything with mind disorders. All information here has been checked with the internet. I apologize if anything is wrong in any way.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still nothing.
> 
> Warnings: Swearing. Implied beatings but nothing too serious.

Chapter Nine

The news of the Fire Stalker's arrest made headlines all around the US and overseas. Numerous articles and interviews spoke about how Michael Milligan has successfully brought down the Fire Stalker with help from a trainee FBI.

During the whirlwind, Sam recovered after spending a few weeks in intensive care, due to the blood loss. The gun had hit an artery, but Uriel managed to stop the blood flow long enough for Sam to make it to the hospital. Dean had thrown a huge fit and threatened to beat the Head of the FBI for endangering his little brother. He only relented when he was warned by Bobby Singer to cool it.

Castiel was reading the newspaper one day over breakfast. The newspaper featured a long article on how Michael Milligan had worked with outside sources to help pull together a profile. The press praised Milligan for the work, despite having trashed him months ago. Sam was also mentioned a few times as being the reason that they had found the last victim.

Castiel laughed at the mention of outside sources. His wife Meg looked up from where she was feeding their young son his breakfast.

“Something funny Clarence?”

“Sort off. Just the same about Milligan, but get this, remember that young Winchester?”

“I think so. Tall, floppy haired? I think he was on the news the other day.”

“Yes. Well that was the one that came to visit Lucifer to gather the information. Well Sam's boss has caught that Fire Stalker person. Using information that Sam gathered ffrom Lucifer himself. It's the only acknowledgement that this guy seems to make towards these outside sources. The rest is all about how he lead the investigation.” Castiel rolled his eyes. “And apparently they took Sam with them. Milligan here is praising Sam and hoping...hoping the boy will recover from his injury to the thigh. Oh shit.”

“What?”

“Sam got hurt. Bullet wound to the leg. He was in intensive care and is still going through recovery. Apparently he's not allowed to train until after a doctor deems him fit for training. Lucifer is going to want blood.”

“Lucifer always wants blood. He's just going to want Milligan's even more.” Meg commented. “As if he needed another reason.”

“True. He's still got a vendetta against Michael for the last time.”

Meg laughed. “Damn. He holds a grudge.”

“Of course he does. He is just a drama Queen. Always has been” Castiel smiled. “Well I better go and stop him from trashing anything. If he finds out from Zachariah that Milligan caught the Fire Stalker, and Zachariah mentions the outside sources or Sam's injuries, no doubt he will be serving another life sentence.”

“Hmm. What are you doing about him anyway?”

“I'm not sure yet. I'll let you know though”

__  
  
  


“Well Lucifer. Looks like Milligan managed to catch the Fire Stalker after all.” Castiel said as he entered Lucifer's cell to do a routine check, before Zachariah entered.

“Yes.” Lucifer replied. “I did here it. Cain was talking about it down the Hall.” The blonde man pressed his hands together. “How ever did he manage it?”

Castiel grinned and held up the newspaper that was under his arm. He cleared his throat and began to read.

“ _We asked Director Milligan, who took charge of the case on how he managed to finally put a stop to the crimes. Milligan told us exclusively that “It was a tough case. We were almost close to giving up. But outside sources, from a third party, passed on through Sam Winchester, a trainee FBI who accompanied the FBI in the investigation, eventually gave us the lead we were missing. Using that information, we were able to link other information we already knew, we were able to construct a successful profile. Sam Winchester was injured doing the job with a bullet wound to the leg. But he was the one who shot the Fire Stalker. I wish him all the best in his recovery”_

Castiel then went on to read about how Sam had got injured and that he was in intensive care for a while.

“Stop!” Lucifer demanded. He stood up from the bed, almost frothing at the mouth. Lucifer kicked the bed and made for the newspaper in Castiel's hands. Cas backed out of the cell and slammed the door shut. Lucifer growled. He wanted to tear that newspaper apart. “That utter bastard. He knew that would get to me!” Lucifer's chest heaved. “And he put Sam in danger. That fool should have known Sam was only a trainee!”

“Calm down!” Castiel ordered Lucifer. “Calm down this instant. Now relax, or am I going to have to sedate you?”

Lucifer snarled and paced back and forth his small cage cell. His shoulders were raised, given the impression of an angel presenting wings in a show of dominance. Castiel was reminded that Lucifer was dangerous and not just a prisoner under his command. No, Lucifer was like a deadly storm, waiting to rain down. Lucifer had been tense the past couple of weeks, no doubt missing the brief comfort Sam had provided him with.

This was his tipping point now. Lucifer had tumbled over the edge and would no doubt come crashing down.

“I cannot take it Castiel. This cell. It's small.” Lucifer said. His voice was strained. “Too small. It does not accommodate me.” The blonde man went about muttering some more. “Michael probably gloating right now. Laughing. No doubt the paper mentions how he caught me?”

Castiel looked at the newspaper and nodded. “Yeah. Right here. Tells about how he is famous for single-handedly capturing Lucifer Novak...”

“He did not do it single-handedly. I know there was more waiting for me.” Lucifer growled. He takes everyone's credit. At least I gave credit.” A pointed look in Castiel's direction. “I've had enough. I want out of this place.”

“Don't we all?” Castiel replied, leaning on the wall, crossing his arms. “But I guess we're both stuck here.”

“At least you get to leave every night.” Lucifer muttered nastily and flopped down on his bed. “Now go away.” He ordered.

“I cannot. I have to get you handcuffed ready for Zachariah's inspection.”

“Fuck the inspection.” Lucifer hissed. “He's only coming to gloat.”

And gloat, Zachariah did. He made sure to read the entire article out to a handcuffed Lucifer who sat, snarling on the bed. He pointed out similarities and differences between Lucifer's case and The Fire Stalker. He also mentioned how he was looking forward to reporting to Michael about Lucifer's progress and how he was conducting himself.

Lucifer felt his blood boil with everything said. The straw that broke the camel's back though was when Zachariah mentioned Sam Winchester.

“That kid though. Sam was his name right? Whatever. He's probably gloating by now. Although it is a shame. Young boy like him, wasting his time on this field. Better off in the law business. Putting away maniacs like you. You know Michael is going to make him his bitch now? That boy will be Michael's right hand man. Michael will train him up personally. Imagine that! Sam will be able to do no wrong. He caught the guy, when he recovers no doubt Michael will have him.”

“Sam is much more than Milligan” Lucifer spat.

“Sure.” Zachariah smirked. “I'm sure he thinks about you sometimes. Maybe. He's probably forgotten you right now though. I mean, you're in here. And he is out there. Two different worlds. Probably with a girlfriend. Family. Surrounded by his own kind.. And you, my dear Lucifer, are not even a little thought in his mind. You're just a speck of dust.”

Grinding his teeth together Lucifer took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

“Admit it Lucifer. The world is forgetting about you. Soon you will just be a bedtime story for children. The world will eventually forget you. And move on to better. You will no longer exist. When you die, you may have a week of fame. But after that, no more fame. No more reignition. No more anything. You will just be a sorry piece of shit who fucked up everything in their lives and will be remembered as that guy who killed a bunch of people.”

Lucifer saw red. In that moment, he saw everything he ever hated in Zachariah. Before he knew what he was doing, he lunged for Zachariah. Castiel and another guard, only managed to restraint Lucifer in time. Zachariah smirked, happy he had got what he wanted.

“Never speak to me about me again. I will murder you in your sleep. I will break you down until there is nothing left.” Lucifer snarled, spitting as he spoke.

“And you, will be locked away. Castiel! Take our resident Devil to isolation. He is to remain there...hm...till I deem him worthy enough to even breath air.”

Castiel nodded and grabbed a hold of Lucifer. With Zachariah following him, Castiel pulled Lucifer down the hall and into the isolation blocks. Zachariah nodded and dismissed Castiel. Biting his lip, Castiel hesitated, before moving out of the room, leaving Lucifer to deal with Zachariah.

–  
  


Whilst Lucifer was locked up in isolation to brood and lick the wounds Zachariah would inflict on him, Sam was recovering at home with Dean and Bobby lecturing him on how stupid he was to go off and get shot. Sam just rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee and turned the TV up to block Dean's threats of ending Michael's life.

“Son you should not go threatening your brother's boss like that. Milligan probably saved Sam's life.”

“I don't care. Sam is not even trained FBI. He should not be going on cases yet.”

Sam shook his head and leaned back into his pillows. He smiled at the sight before him. He felt pleased he had played a role in catching the Fire Stalker. He knew that would look good in the future.

Sam had not thought of Lucifer in the past few days, too concerned about his injuries. Michael has given him as much time off as he needed to recover and Jessica and some other of Sam's friends had called in over the past few days. Sam decided to milk it for all it was worth, until he got sick of Dean.

However, Sam was not smiling the next day when the news flashed up with one headline that made Sam's blood run cold and had Dean running at Sam's yell.

_Lucifer Novak escapes from prison. Three confirmed dead._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh. Cliff hanger.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No, I own nothing at all.

Chapter Ten

Sam sat in Michael's office, staring at the spot behind Michael's head. He read the articles all hung neatly on the wall.

“You should not need to panic. But I want you to keep an eye out. It's highly unlikely he would come for you. But these cases you never know. As you know three were confirmed dead. Two were guards, stationed outside the entrance.” Michael was saying. Sam was only half listening

He was thinking about all those things Lucifer said in their last visit. About how he would come visit Sam. Sam shuddered at the thought of opening his door to see Lucifer Novak grinning. But a small feeling in the back of his mind was excited. If Sam had happened to research the Lucifer Novak case in more depth after seeing Lucifer, then it was just research and nothing else.

“The third person to be killed was someone who goes by the name of Castiel Collins. Ah yes, he was the warden on Lucifer's cell block.” Michael picked up a picture and looked at it. Sam noticed Michael's eyes narrow at the picture before turning it to Sam. “Did you meet this man?”

Sam looked at the picture of Castiel. He felt sick. Out of everyone, Castiel seemed to have Lucifer's respect. And if Lucifer could kill Castiel, then who knows what could happen to Sam if the older man came looking for him.

“He was found in the isolation block. He was wearing the inmates clothes and he had busing to the neck." Michael slid the photo of Castiel away from him and folded his arms on the desk.

“Sam. Is there anything that you feel would be useful in this case? Did Lucifer ever mention escaping to you?”

Sam bit his lip at the question. “He said how...one day he would get out of here. But I dismissed it as him wishful thinking. He said he could not wait to see life outside.” Sam stumbled over his words. “He mentioned he would visit, if he ever got out.”

“Who do you think he meant by visit?”

“Me Sir. He told me as I was leaving.”

“I see. Did you give him any clue how to lead him to you?”

“No Sir.” Sam replied.

“Uh-huh. Well that is all Sam for now. I will be keeping tabs on you and your brother. Novak was always known for using people to get to his victims. Dean may be a possible victim if he comes up this way. If you receive anything that will be helpful, I trust for you to pass it on.”

“Yes Sir.” Sam replied, leaving the office. He was glad to get out of there. The tension was mounting. It would not be long before Michael snapped. Sam shook his heads and winced at his injured leg. He decided it would be best to go home. He could easily get a cab.

_A cab was a place where Lucifer took one of his victims._

Sam shook the thought from his head. The chances of Lucifer coming up to the FBI area was stupid. But yet, he did not find himself as scared as he was when he saw the news last night.

He could not explain it, but he felt that Lucifer would not harm him, even if the man did turn up on the doorstep. He felt that Lucifer would consider it a waste. Lucifer made it clear, he only got those who disgusted him.

Did Castiel disgust Lucifer? Sam needed answers. But he knew he should not pry. As Sam walked slowly down the hall, his phone started to ring. Sam took it out of his pocket and frowned at the number. It was unknown. Sam ignored the call and continued on his way. Sam needed a strong cup of coffee right now.

His phone rang again. Sam frowned as he saw the same number. Once again he ignored it. Sam did not answer unknown numbers. It was always someone trying to sell you something.

As Sam got his coffee from the canteen, he made his way outside to get some fresh air and possibly hail a cab.

Sam's phone vibrated again. Sam took an angry sip of his coffee and looked down to see that number ringing again. He gave a frustrated sigh and clicked answer.

_Well hello Samuel._ A cool seductive voice came down the phone. Sam felt as if his whole world stopped. Sam dropped the coffee and grabbed onto the wall to steady himself.

_Sam. I know you are there. I can here your breathing. Are you frightened? You should not be frightened. Much._

“No. Not frightened.” Sam replied. It was the truth. He was more anxious than frightened. His head was telling him to hang up, turn back into the FBI and hand the phone over to Michael. His instinct was telling him to stick with the phone call. “How did you escape?”

_Ah Sammy. Always straight to the point. That is what I love about you. I can't answer your question at this moment._

“Can't? Or won't?” Sam challenged. He heard a chuckle from down the phone. Sam's brain scolded him for that.

_Both. But this is not about me. It's about you. Remember the note I slipped you? Tell me you still have it, do not lie. I will know if you are._

“Yes. I still have it.” Sam replied. It was tucked away in his bedside drawer. Out of sight and out of mind.

_Good. Read it. And Sam, do not go and report this to your boss. It will not end in your favor and this number will be deleted off the system by the time the phone call ends. Which will be now. I enjoyed this little chat. I have some things to finish off, so we'll pick this up again sometime soon yes?_

“Wait. Did you murder Castiel?”

_So Michael told you what happened? How did he take the death of Castiel?_

Sam frowned at the question. “Well, he did not really show anything. He kind of narrowed his eyes at the photo of Castiel that was shown. It looked like he was blaming Castiel for your escape.” Sam frowned even more when he heard Lucifer laugh out loud at Sam's answer.

_Oh dear Michael. Now you go home and read that note littlest Winchester. Go on. Don't worry your pretty little head about Castiel. We shall speak again._

“But...”

_Ta-ta Sammy._

The phone switched off and Sam was left standing outside the FBI building holding his phone to his ear and a look of horror on his face. Sam heard the familiar rumble of the Impala from somewhere in the background as he lowered his phone and hit re-dial on the phone. Sure enough, as Lucifer had said, a message came through that the number did not exist.

“Sam. Sammy. Sam!” Dean shouted, catching Sam's attention. “Dude. What gives? You're standing there looking like you witnessed a murder.”

“I'm fine.” Sam said putting his phone into his pocket.

“Are you?”

“Yes.” Sam said. “What are you doing here?”

“Passing through and decided to stop in and see if you were here. Celebrate Lucifer not murdering you yet.” Dean grinned. “With that son of a bitch lurking, I don't know when I'll ever see you alive again.”

Sam sent Dean a look that caused Dean to laugh.

“Come on. Let's go grab something to eat. I'm starving and you look like you could use something to add some color into your face.”

–  
  


Sam grimaced at the diner they were currently sat in. It was the perfect Dean diner. A majority of food served was greasy food, where some of the meat looked questionable and Sam was sure his salad was not even salad. Dean did not seem to mind and dug through his cholesterol burger with satisfied groans at every bite. Sam played around with the salad for a bit, judging what bit looked the safest to eat.

“Alright Sammy. What's got on your case today? Normally you would have lectured me on the dangers of eating food like this and would have tried to convince me to taste your flavorless rabbit food. Did something happen?”

“It's something Michael told me earlier. About Lucifer.” Sam replied, giving up on his salad and taking a sip of his bitter coffee.

“Ah. So what horror stories has Milligan been telling you?”

“Lucifer killed someone. At the prison, he killed three people.”

“Well that I knew. It was on the news. So what, did you know one of the people he killed?”

Sam stilled for a moment, before nodding. “Yes. A warden. Castiel.” Sam took another sip of his coffee. “From what I knew, Castiel was closest to Lucifer. Only one who could converse with the man. Castiel seemed to have a family.”

“And this bothers you why? It is not like you knew the poor son of a bitch well enough.”

“It's just, it just does not fit.” Sam mused. “I cannot describe it, but I just feel like that does not seem right. Lucifer told me he went after people that he felt deserved it. Castiel had Lucifer's full trust and something akin to respect.” Sam looked up at Dean. “The guards yes. Castiel no.”

Dean looked at his brother and frowned. He did not like the way Sam was talking. Sam had that tone that meant Sam was itching to do research and tackle the problem. Dean was not going to have Sam walk head first into Lucifer's clutches.

“Well, no use worrying about it.” Dean said. “Come on, I'll drop you home. Can't have you walking about if Lucifer is on the prowl.”

–  
  


Sam was never more grateful for Dean's ability to allow Sam to forget things. All the whole ride home, Dean either sang along with the radio, or he talked about things that Sam had no interest in. Normally it would drive Sam mad, but it was welcomed to distract him from the whirlwind that was his brain.

“Well here we are.” Dean pulled up alongside the kerb of Sam's flat and smiled at Sam. “I'd accompany you in, but I got a date tonight with a pretty little blonde.”

“You brought that Casa Erotica DVD didn't you?” Sam said. Dean just grinned lewdly at Sam. The youngest Winchester rolled his eyes and stepped out of the car. Dean rolled the window down to speak with Sam.

“Sammy. Before you go, promise me you will not go looking into the whole thing with Novak and the warden. The last thing I want is to see you flash up on the TV screen as Novak's latest murder. Promise me.”

“Sure Dean. I promise.” Sam said. At this point, Sam just wanted to get in and curl up in bed and rest his aching head and relax his injury which was still hurting. Sam considered taking up Michael's idea of taking more time off to heal.

“I'll ring you in the afternoon to check you are still alive.” Dean said. Sam nodded and waved his brother off. Sam let out a sigh and made his way slowly to his apartment.

As Sam drew out his keys to open the door, he stopped. Something did not seemed right. He carefully unlocked his apartment door and stepped inside slowly. He reached around for the light and switched it on. The apartment lit up and Sam looked around. Nothing seemed out of place, nor did anything seem suspicious.

Shrugging off his jacket, Sam shook the feeling off and headed towards his bedroom. Not bothering to turn on the light, Sam threw his jacket onto the bed and went into the adjoined already lit bathroom.

Going about his nightly routine, Sam washed his face and brushed his teeth. He tended to his injury and changed into the clothes he had been wearing earlier before he was called into Michael's office.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Sam decided that he would make himself a cup of decent coffee and head to bed. As Sam went to switch the light off in the bathroom, he sensed movement in his room.

Fear prickled at the back of Sam's neck and travelled all down his back and throughout his body. Every bit of Sam felt uneasy and his breathing became more erratic. A cold chill swept down his back. Steeling every nerve in his body, Sam slowly reached for the light switch and flicked it.

His room lit up and Sam let out a sigh of relief when he saw there was nothing out of the ordinary present in his room. His books were still stacked in the corner. His closet and window were shut firmly and his jacket was still on the bed.

Allowing himself to relax, Sam decide to skip the coffee and just go to bed. He moved to switch on the small bedside lamp before switching off the main light. Pulling back the covers, Sam got into bed and settled into the pillows. As he went to switch the light off, Sam looked down at his bedside drawer. The memory of what Lucifer had said about the note. He wondered if he should read it now.

Sam opened the drawer and reached in, pulling the familiar square of paper out. He looked it over and took a deep breath before opening the note with shaky hands.

_Sam. If you are reading this, then I have escaped prison and would have contacted you telling you to open this note. If this is the case, then I know I have your loyalty and trust. Even if you don't admit it to yourself. The purpose of this note is to assure you that I have no intention of hurting you. Despite what fanciful nonsense I suppose Milligan will put in your head. I respect you too much. You were the only person who came asking for me that did not run at the first jab. I tried to break you. As I am writing this, I can see the look in your face. It's determination. I'm good at reading people. I see the fire to succeed. I have full faith you will succeed in life with that determination._

_Now down to business I have placed a number at the bottom of his note. I would love to hear from you now and then. Just to see if you still have that determination. Don't feel obliged, just know it is there if Milligan gets too much for you. Someone with an ego has large as his should not be running the FBI._

_I see you are getting restless. I'll stop it here. Remember, if you want answers, the number is there._

The note was signed off with a little drawing of a Devil. Sam bit back a grin at that. His eyes travelled downwards to the bottom of the note. The numbers stared back at Sam as if taunting him. Sam licked his lips in anticipation. He knew he should not, but curiosity was welling up inside him. He wanted to know why Lucifer felt the need to kill Lucifer.

Sam grabbed his phone from his jacket and slid to the new contacts screen. He took a few breaths and typed the digits. His thumb hovered over the call button. Sam paused to think. He was about to ring, what could possibly be Lucifer Novak. Which could lead to his death. Everyone had said that Lucifer was a seducer who used words. Sam had realised that when he had not been able to get the words Lucifer whispered to him out of his head all those months ago.

Curiosity won over logic and Sam found himself holding the phone to his ear, breathing slow. The ringing went on forever, before a click was heard and a soft purr was heard from the other end.

_Why Sam. I was beginning to think you would never call._

“Hello Lucifer.” Sam said.

_Now Sammy, we are friends right? You can call me Luce if you wish. Tell me Sam, what s it that made you call?_

“Curiosity mainly.” Sam looked down at the note. “You said in the note you said if I wanted answers, I should call this number.”

_And answers you will get. For a price._ A laugh came down the phone. 

“Fine.” Sam replied.

_Excellent. Now how about we get down to business. What is it you want to know?_

“I want to know how you escaped, what did you do to Castiel? Why did you kill Castiel?”

_All good questions. And they shall be answered. But I don't think we should do them over the phone do you? These are better answered face to face._

At those words, Sam dropped the phone. For the bedroom door had just swung open and standing in the doorway, phone in hand and grin in place was Lucifer.

“Hello Sam. Long time no see.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys! I'm so overwhelmed with all your comments! Every time I see someone has left kudos, bookmarked this or left a comment I smile so much! I love you all and I'm glad you enjoy this!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nope. Still nothing.
> 
> Apologies for the wait, I moved into Uni Halls and life caught me up. Hope you enjoy this :)

Chapter Eleven

Sam was dreaming. He must have falling asleep somewhere between getting into the flat and reading the note because there was no way that Lucifer Novak was standing in Sam's bedroom, all cocky and looking as if he had found a helpless animal trapped in a hunters trap. Sam reached under the pillow slowly, looking for the gun he kept underneath there.

“Ah. Looking for this?” Lucifer grinned, holding up the gun and swinging it gently, Lucifer shook his head. “Now Sam, we both know you would never shoot me. No one is going to be using a gun in this situation.” Lucifer looked to the gun and then back to Sam. “Well, unless no one misbehaves in anyway.”

Sam just stared at Lucifer and slowly slid his hand out from underneath the pillow. Looking to his phone, Sam reached for it. Lucifer was quicker though and was sat on Sam's bed, holding the phone before Sam could blink.

“No phones. No guns. Just me and you.” Lucifer tutted, clicking off Sam's phone and placing it in Sam's jacket. At the same time, Lucifer discarded the gun and folded his arms over his legs as he adjusted himself on Sam's bed.

Silence filled the room as Sam and Lucifer looked at each other. Sam felt many things at one time. Awkwardness at the fact the man, Sam might have a thing for was sitting on Sam's bed with him. Fright because he was currently trapped by a dangerous criminal and shyness for Lucifer's gaze seemed to be stripping all of Sam's layers away, until Sam was all unravelled for Lucifer to see.

“Come on Sam. One sided conversations are not fun. I thought you wanted answers.” Lucifer said.

“I do.” Sam replied. “But, could we not do it here?”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow in amusement.

“Shy Sammy? But your bed is very comfortable. Besides, it feels more like a sleepover. Should we tell each other secrets? Oh I know, why don't we tell each other stories about our crushes?” Lucifer chuckled. His eyes travelled down to the note. “Did you like the Devil drawing? I knew you would.”

“I need a drink.” Sam said, pushing back the covers, regretting it immediately as Lucifer's eyes travelled up Sam's body to rest on Sam's face again. “Could you not look at me as if I'm something you wish to devour?”

Lucifer's low chuckle sent a blush to Sam's face. This only caused Lucifer to send another wolfish smile to Sam.

“At least buy me a drink first before the foreplay.” Lucifer teased Sam, hoping to coax more redness to Sam's face. “Or do you like to skip it and move straight on to the fun?”

“Can I go get my drink now?” Sam asked Lucifer, a bit of venom slipping into the question. His logical part of his mind told him that he should not be doing that.

“I don't know. Can you?” Lucifer laughed again. Sam just sighed and got out of the bed and made his way past Lucifer, who never let his cold eyes stray from Sam.

As Sam reached the kitchen, he started to look through the cupboards for the alcohol he knew he kept hidden from Dean. Sam rarely drank, but this situation called for it.

Upon finding the alcohol bottle, Sam frowned as he saw it was empty. The youngest Winchester let out a sigh and cursed Dean to the high heavens. Sam should have known Dean would sniff out the alcohol sooner or later. It looked like it was going to be coffee for Sam.

Lucifer stood in the doorway of the kitchen, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed as he watched Sam bustle around the kitchen. He marvelled at how Sam seemed to put up a front and act as if he was not bothered. But Lucifer could see it in Sam. The tensing of the shoulders, the flighty look of a trapped animal, a look that Lucifer loved seeing on Sam. Lucifer also noticed the emotions in Sam's eyes. The way Sam's pupils would widen whenever Lucifer made a lewd comment or moved into Sam's personal space. There was something locked away in Sam's expression and Lucifer wanted to break it open. He knew that by breaking down Sam's walls, there would be nothing but raw energy. And that excited Lucifer. Lucifer continued his assessment, and frowned when he saw Sam moved with a small limp. His lip curled down as he realised it was from the wound that Sam had received when he went on that case with Michael.

Michael. Oh how Lucifer loathed Michael so much. He could not wait for the day when he saw Michael fall from his golden throne.

Lucifer was brought out of his musings when he saw Sam looking at him. Lucifer looked back and cocked his head to the side.

“I asked if you wanted to sit down?” Sam repeated, frowning at the serial killer in front of him. In his hand, Sam held two mugs of coffee. Lucifer brought back his smile and accepted the offer from Sam. “I was not sure how you liked coffee, so I left it black. Help yourself to sugar or cream.”

“So sweet Sam.” Lucifer teased as he slid across from Sam. “But black is just fine. After 10 years of being served black coffee, I've grown accustomed to the taste.”

Sam nodded, taking a sip of his own coffee. The two men sat in silence, Sam looking anywhere but at Lucifer, and Lucifer looking nowhere but at Sam. Lucifer's eyes travelled down to where Sam's thigh was.

“How is the injury? I almost ripped the paper from Castiel's hands when I found out you got injured. Milligan was a fool making you go on that case.”

“It's doing better.” Sam replied, rubbing his thigh. “And he knew what he was doing.”

“Sure he did. That is why you got shot in the first place.” Lucifer said. “I was surprised to see he gave you the credit though. Probably because everyone else witnessed you shoot at the man.” Lucifer's eyes lit up. “How did it feel to shoot at someone Sam? Did you feel the deep thrill shoot through your veins? Pardon the pun.”

“I do not remember feeling anything but pain.” Sam replied. Lucifer growled softly at that. “Why do you have so much hate towards Michael?”

“He captured me. Of course I would hate him. He ruined all my fun.” Lucifer replied.

“No. That is not it. It runs deeper than that. I hated my old room mate but I do not seemed to have an obsession with ruining his life. And I see the way Michael twitches whenever you are mentioned lately.”

“Keen eye Winchester. But I thought you wanted answers. Not to discuss what my personal business is with Milligan. Maybe I'll tell you sometime in the future.” Lucifer said, his tone warning that there would be no more talk of Michael if Sam wanted to live until the morning.

“Fine. How did you escape?” Sam questioned. “From what I understood, Florida State was one of the most top secure places.”

“Ah. Now this is a question I will answer.” Lucifer said, smirk back in place. “It was all completely unplanned you see. I knew nothing about it until it happened.” Lucifer ran a finger around the coffee mug. “I was sent to isolation. I may have attacked or tried to attack Zachariah. He said some...unforgiving comments. I wanted to rip is tongue out. It is lucky Castiel was there to stop me.”

Sam nodded. He did not blame Lucifer for wanting to attack Zachariah. After all, the man was a smug bastard.

“So skipping to the fun part, after I was sent to isolation, Zachariah decided I need to be taught a lesson. Needless to say, it was not a fair lesson. As I was recovering from the lesson, I heard voices outside. Next thing, the door to the isolation cell is opened and someone pulled me to my feet. I was given some clothes and ordered to change. When I looked at the clothes, I realised they were guard clothes. Clothes belonging to a specific guard. Can you guess who gave me the clothes?”

Sam's eyes widened. Lucifer took that as Sam's answer.

“Yes. So we switched clothes. He then took my place and I took his. People always said there was some resemblance in our features. I then, kept my head down and joined the guard patrol. Because no other guard ever came down to my block, no one recognised me. By the time Zachariah realised I was missing, I was long gone. ”

“But two guards was killed.”

“Yes.” Lucifer frowned. “Because they were the only ones who actual questioned what I was doing at this time of night. Apparently they knew the uniform and upon realising I was not a uniformed guard, they went to raise the alarm. I had to get rid of them.” Lucifer shrugged. “These things happen. I then got into a car that was waiting for me. And the rest is history. I escaped in an almost non-violent way.”

Lucifer finished, as if he expected applause. Instead, Sam only looked at Lucifer. Sam had to admit, it was a little bit less climatic than he expected from someone like Lucifer who was all dramatics.

“But how is Castiel dead? They said you killed him. Did you kill him?”

Lucifer wiggled a finger at Sam. “Nuh-uh. No asking two questions in a row. I believe I said I would answer things at a price. So, my price is to learn more about you. What did it feel like Sam, the pain of getting shot? How did it feel to know that your life would have ended if Michael did not have such competent service people? Do you fear death Sam?”

Sam looked at his empty mug. “I suppose I did not feel anything. I felt pain yes. But nothing else. I just remember pain, shooting and then waking up apparently three days later to a very clingy brother.” Sam looked back up at Lucifer. “And I do not fear death.”

“Good. Death is nothing to be feared of. I'm sure I am a favorite of Death, after all, I did keep him in a job. But it was nothing God does not do everyday. I await the day that I fall victim to Death's gentle whispers of nothing.” Lucifer mused more to himself. “So Sam. You want to know about Castiel do you?”

“Yes.”

“You will not believe me.”

“Try me.”

Lucifer looked at Sam, who was looking back at Lucifer with hard eyes.

“Fine. In his spare time, Castiel had a hobby. It started going back years ago. Magic tricks. One particular favorite trick of his was scaring people into thinking he had no pulse. A common little party trick that when executed right, it has the desired affect. All it took was a small rubber ball, pressed under each of his armpits tight against his body. And Castiel has this remarkable habit of making himself look like a statue. Added to the fact his wife is into a little bit more dominant games in the bedroom, it was very easy to make it look like I had strangled Castiel to death, switched our uniforms and placed him there. Our medics were fools in the prison. Just barely looked at you.”

“So...he is alive?” Sam breathed, taken in by Lucifer's story.

“Sure, he's been hiding low. But he is alive, I went to check on him just yesterday before I came here. But let us not tell Michael that. Now, I think we have talked long enough. I have some unfinished business in the sunshine state.”

“Can I guess who that might be?”

“Hey, he deserves it.” Lucifer said. “He said some pretty nasty things about you.”

Sam felt the blush in his cheeks and looked down at his feet. He did not know how to feel about that.

“I have a request Sam.” Lucifer mentioned as he stood up. Sam looked to meet Lucifer's eyes. “When I come back from doing my business. Will you be here?”

Sam also got up and moved to put the dishes in the sink. With his back turned to Lucifer, Sam nodded. “I'm in the academy for another two years. I'll be here.” Sam did not know why he said that. Something in Lucifer's tone made him say it.

“Good.” Lucifer smiled. He moved, quietly like a snake, up behind Sam. “Look after yourself will you? I do not think Castiel will survive if he has to tell me you got injured again.” There was amusement in Lucifer's voice. Sam stilled at the feeling of Lucifer being so close.

Sam turned and found himself trapped by Lucifer's strong arms. They were chest to chest. Sam felt slightly vulnerable without the bars in front of them. The last time they had been this close was in the prison. That now felt like years ago instead of months. Lucifer was looking at Sam, eyes shimmering with amusement. Sam marvelled at the color of them. They were the iciest blue Sam had ever seen.

“You should come with me Sam. I can show you a new world. A world free from obeying your Father's wishes. You could be your own man.”

“I-I can't. I have to stay here.” Something flickered in Lucifer's eyes. But it moved so quick, Sam could not make it out.

“I understand. You have to stay close to Michael. He never let his favorites stray to far.” Lucifer looked down. “I suppose I will have to try next time to get you into my favour instead.”

“What makes you think there will be a next time?” Sam replied. Lucifer only allowed a smile, that did not reach his eyes, to show on his face. He leant further into Sam and whispered into Sam's ear.

“There will always be a next time Sam.” Lucifer whispered softly, his lips grazing the shell of Sam's ear. “Always. We are destined for each other. I saw the way your eyes filled with lust, at the description of how I killed people. You were hooked from then on. I know people Sam.”

Sam's face was bright red. His top stuck to his chest with sweat and his heart was pumping at an alarming rate.

“Just like I know you.” Lucifer's mouth moved lower down Sam's ear and rested on his jaw. “MFEO Sam. Made for each other.”

Lucifer moved to Sam's lips and pressed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth, before moving back, only an inch to observe Sam's face. When Sam made no movement, Lucifer leant in and captured Sam's lips.

Sam froze, his heart was now in his mouth and his nerves were on fire. Lucifer's lips were rough and felt divine against Sam's own lips. Sam felt electric shoot through his body as Lucifer continued to kiss him. Before long, Sam found himself giving into the sensation of Lucifer and responded with enthusiasm.

“Sam. Sam. Sam.” Lucifer panted as he drew back to allow them breathing space. “Sam you have the potential for so much more than this.” Lucifer closed the gap again and continued to kiss Sam up against the counter. “Come, come away with me.” He bit down on Sam's lips, drawing a moan from Sam.

Sam pulled away and shook his head. “I cannot. I need to stay here. It's what I need to do.”

Luicfer sighed and nodded, pulling Sam into a much more gentle kiss this time. Lucifer's lips worked with Sam's and Sam found himself weak at the knees.

“I have to leave Sam.” Lucifer said against Sam's lips. “I need to finish my business.” Another peck to the lips. “But I'll be back for you. Promise me you will be here.”

Sam looked up into Lucifer's eyes. The cold ice-like eyes staring back at him sent chills through his body.

“I understand.” Lucifer smiled at Sam. “I do and I admire that your willing to stay here. But heed my advice. Watch out for Michael. He will jump over anyone to be on top. Anyone.” Lucifer pressed one more kiss to Sam's mouth. “Keep an ear out. I'll be in contact soon.”

Lucifer brushed a hand down Sam's face and breathed in Sam's scent, before removing himself from Sam's space and disappearing from view. Sam only heard the door shut, very gently before he slunk down, bringing his legs to his chest and pressed his head into his knees. He let out a few deep breaths and traced his lips with his tongue. The only thought running through his head at that moment was that he was so screwed.

 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - Nope nothing.

Chapter Twelve

 

Michael was not having a good day. Actually, he was having an awful day. Another murder had cropped up down in Florida and it had Lucifer written all over it. Literally. Lucifer had signed his name in the blood of the victim on the wall. A little set of horns also joined the signature.

Michael looked at the case file and the forensic report. Years of studying cases like this had made Michael pretty much immune to the gory images. However, that did not stop the turning of stomach as he looked down at the pathology report of Zachariah. Michael never really was close to people, this job would not allow it, but Zachariah had been a good friend.

Michael felt ill as he made the connection to the other cases. It seemed Lucifer was taking a new path. Instead of selecting his victims at random and pursing them for days, Lucifer was targeting people he had run across in the past.

Michael went back through the list of recent victims. One such victim that stood out, besides Zachariah was Castiel, the warden that had manned Lucifer’s cell. There was something eerily familiar about the warden. Michael felt like he had seen that face before.

It nagged the back of Michael’s mind all day. The blue eyes of Castiel bore into Michael’s skull. He could not shake them off. Working late into the night, Michael poured over the cases, looking for a connection that would lead him to Lucifer’s whereabouts. Once of twice, Jody Mills came in to yell at Michael and tell him to head home, but Michael was persistent. He would find Lucifer if it killed him in the end. And he needed the distraction from the nagging feeling he had met Castiel Collins before.

\--  


Sam, like Michael was also not having a good day. Sam had sat on the kitchen floor for hours after Lucifer’s visit. He felt a mixture of emotions. Shame, arousal and fear. The scent of Lucifer still hung around. The feel of Lucifer’s chest against his and the rough texture of Lucifer’s lips were phantom touches against Sam’s body. The blue eyes that would strip away all layers of Sam to reveal the pure, raw fear underneath still pieced Sam’s mind. Sam felt completely exposed underneath Lucifer’s gaze. Sam knew the man smelled fear and he revelled in that fear. Fear was Lucifer’s addiction.

It was on the floor that Dean had found Sam, knees pressed up to his chest, just staring at nothing in particular. Dean noticed the two coffee mugs on the table and a smirk appeared on his face.

“She loved you and left did she?” Dean chuckled, “Or he did. Either way, you look like someone ripped up your favourite shirt.” Dean sniffed the air. “Well I can’t smell sex or anything, so I’m guessing you did not get that lucky last night.”

Sam remained silent to Dean’s teasing. He just thought constantly of Lucifer. Of how Lucifer had been here. How Lucifer had claimed they were just for each other. Almost soulmates. Sam shuddered at the thought. He pictured himself, twenty years down the line, in a house somewhere in New York. It was a common fantasy of his. However, the faceless woman he had always pictured had morphed into the face of Lucifer. Lucifer was the one Sam came home too. Lucifer was the one who was artistic in everything. Lucifer would be the one, who curls up next to Sam every night and Lucifer was the one Sam would die with.

Lucifer was slowly becoming a fixture in Sam’s mind. Like a weed that had snaked its way into a garden and refused to move. The scent of Lucifer, the touch, the taste and the sound of Lucifer’s voice all raided Sam’s senses and made him immune to everything around him, except Lucifer.

Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam on the floor who seemed consumed by deep thoughts. Sam had the look of a troubled man on his face. The older Winchester wondered if the whole pressure of being an FBI agent and the Lucifer scenario had finally gotten to Sam and caused him to snap.

“Sammy. Sam, come on man you gotta snap out of this.” Dean said, crouching down by Sam and shaking Sam’s shoulder. “Come on Sam. What is up with you? Did the sonofabitch you brought home last night do anything to you?” Dean growled at the thought.

“No.” Sam whispered. “No. He was very polite. Asked permission for everything. Except, he left. He offered to take me with him. But I declined. I needed to stay here.”

Dean frowned. “So it was a guy. Well good on you Sammy. But seriously now, something happened to make you like this. You normally do get attached easily, something I’ve never understood, but this is something new. Did he say why he needed to leave?”

“Yes.” Sam replied, looking up to Dean.

“Where?”

“Florida. Said he had unfinished business there. Said he would be in touch though.” Sam looked away from Dean and moved to stand up. He was a bit wobbly on his legs, due to blood loss, so Dean had to steady Sam.

“Florida?” Dean hummed to himself. What possible business could someone have in Florida that took them away quickly? Sam had already put the mugs in the dishwasher, but not before Dean noticed Sam run a finger of the rim of one. Dean watched as Sam moved over to the couch and switched on the TV. Dean shrugged and went over to join Sam.

The two brothers sat in silence, flicking through the channels. Occasionally, Dean would shout at Sam to stop as there was something that interested Dean. Eventually, Dean got bored and started to play on his phone, while Sam kept looking. Sam finally settled on a news channel. Dean groaned. Of course Sam would watch the news.

“… _We can now confirm that the body belongs to Zachariah Milton, the Chief Warden at Florida State. Evidence of the scene shows that Zachariah Milton was the latest victim in the case of Florida State escapee, Lucifer Novak. An amber alert has been issued and residents are advised too…”_

Dean heard no more for Sam had gasped loudly and switched the TV off. Dean looked and saw Sam’s eyes were huge and unfocused. His breathing was erratic. Dean was about to say something, when he heard Sam’s phone ringing from the other room. Dean did not fail to notice the way Sam’s eyes darted around.

“Sammy. The phone?” Dean prompted Sam. Sam just turned to Dean and nodded.

“Oh. OK.”

The tallest Winchester left to grab his phone. Dean followed Sam's movement, then turned back to the TV. Reaching for the remote, Dean switched on Doctor Sexy. Now this was something more worthwhile his time.

Just as Dean was getting into the show, Sam re-emerged into the living room, phone in hand looking more distressed than he had before. Dean shut the TV off and turned to look at Sam, concern in his eyes.

“That was Milligan.” Sam said. “He said he is upping the search for Lucifer.”

“As they should.” Dean nodded approvingly.

“He wants me on the case.”

“Ah no. No, no.” Dean threw the remote down. “You are walking into your death if you go on that case. If you haven't noticed, Lucifer is killing everyone he got in contact with. That warden, then this Zachariah guy. You will go on this case and then your face will be plastered on all screens, everywhere, and your body will be in the back of some car, or at the bottom of a lake. If you're lucky that is. God knows what Novak would do to you.”

Sam frowned at Dean. He could understand the concern yes, but Sam knew he was not in any real danger. For Lucifer was in another state For now. Plus it was just research, not setting traps.

“Dean. It's research. Interviews and crime scene pattern analysing. I will not be on the field.”

Dean crossed his arms. He did not like this idea. Michael was really pushing it with Sam, if Michael was not head of the FBI, Dean would land a punch square on his jaw.

“I already accepted. I was in no position to deny it.” Sam let out a grunt of frustration. “Join the FBI. Get my credentials. That was the plan.” A huff. “Not getting caught up with serial killers who make Freddy Kruger look like the friendliest person ever.”

“Yeah, that Novak does seem creepy. Hey, what is he like in person? Like actual physical person. Does he give off a Hannibal Lecter vibe?”

Sam sent a look at Dean. “You asked me this before.”

“Well yeah, but I just want to know. Especially after you have been entertaining him after hours. I know who was here last night Sam.” Dean stood up and pointed over to the sink. “You never use them cups. Only for company. Second, you mentioned that your visitor was needed in Florida. Guess who wound up killing in Florida? So, don't even lie, I know you were entertaining Lucifer Novak last night.”

Sam sighed and brushed some hair out of his face. Dean was staring earnestly at Sam, waiting for his answer to be confirmed.

“OK. Yes. He came by last night. But I don't see the point, I'm alive right?”

“By some frickin' miracle! You got lucky. What were you thinking letting him in here anyway?”

“Hey. He invited himself in.” Sam protested. “I did not even realise he was in the house until I looked up and saw him standing in the bedroom door.”

“Bedroom door? Oh Sammy, you didn't did you...” Dean looked disgusted at the thought.

“Oh no. No. We talked.” Sam replied. “We sat here and spoke. Well he spoke. I just tried not to say something that would get me killed.” A weak laugh in attempt to lighten the mood. Dean just shook his head at Sam.

“You could have been killed.” Dean said. “You need to tell Michael. It may help you catch him quicker. I know Michael is a dick who thinks he is holier than thou but Sam, you need to report this. You know you could get in trouble for this. Right?”

Sam shook his head. “I can't Dean. I promised him I would not say a word. Besides he did nothing to hurt me.”

“Oh? Then why did I find you sitting on the floor, looking like I killed your pet? Huh? That did not look like not hurting anyone to me. Sure it may not have been physical, but that Novak is known for using his words.” Dean paused. “So, what did he say?”

Sam did not say anything. He looked anywhere but Dean. He did not want to disclose any information. It was personal. Too personal to share with Dean.

“Nothing of importance.” Sam said and turned away from Dean, rubbing a finger over his mouth. Sam looked back at Dean. “I've got to get ready for training.”

“Wait Sam...” Dean started to speak, but Sam had locked himself in his bathroom. Dean banged the table next to him in frustration. He walked into Sam's bedroom and knocked on the bathroom door. No answer. Dean rolled his eyes at Sam's dramatics.

Dean pressed his head against the door and knocked again. “Sammy. I'm going to head off back to work in a bit. If you need a ride to the academy, I can give you one.”

“I'll be fine.” Was Sam's mumbled reply. Dean shrugged and turned away from the door. He surveyed the bedroom and shuddered, knowing that he was standing where Lucifer Novak had stood. His eyes fell on a discarded gun. He knew that was Sam's. It was a regulated FBI gun that all authorised trainees had issued to them. Dean picked it up and carefully laid it on Sam's beside table. His eyes then trailed over to a discarded piece of paper.

Dean knew he should not pry, but he was an older brother after all. His curiosity took over and he picked up the note and started to read.

_“ The purpose of this note is to assure you that I have no intention of hurting you._   
_I respect you too much._   
_I tried to break you_   
_I would love to hear from you now and then”_

“Ahem.” Sam coughed from above Dean. Dean looked and gestured to the paper. “That is private.”

“I'm sure it is.” Dean responded. He stood up, folded the letter and pressed into Sam's hand. “He did not come here to say goodbye didn't he?”

Sam didn't say anything.

“He will be coming back won't he?”

“Yes.” Sam let out a breathy chuckle. “He asked me if I would be here when he comes back. I promised him I would. But I was so scared Dean. I knew that was the answer he wanted to here.”

Dean smiled sadly at Sam and pressed a hand on his shoulder. “We'll sort this out Sam. You need to tell Michael about this.”

“No. I cannot. It would break...” Sam trailed off as he looked down. He caressed his fingers over the paper in his hands. “No Dean. It stays between us two and these four walls. I refuse to get caught up in this anymore than I am.” Sam held his head up and placed the letter gently in his shirt pocket. “Now, I have to leave for training.” Sam grabbed his gun and strapped it securely to his belt and went to grab his jacket.

“Sammy. Just answer me one question before you leave.” Dean looked pained as he watched his brother. “Do you like...as in schoolgirl crush like...Lucifer Novak?”

Sam's lack of answer told Dean all he needed to know. Dean shook his head and frowned at his brother's back. He watched as Sam straightened up and adjusted his jacket.

“You make it sound so juvenile.” Sam retorted. “You had better get back to work. I'll ring you later.”

With those parting words, Sam left the bedroom and the apartment. Dean growled and pulled out his phone. He quickly found the number he was looking for. Pressing call, Dean waited with baited breath until the phone on the other end was picked up.

“I have some information for you. About Lucifer Novak.”

–

Sam did some breathing exercises before he walked into the FBI area. He was due in training in the next 30 minutes, but he had been called to Michael's office. Sam could feel the stares as he walked. Everyone knew about his actions in the Fire Stalker case. And word had got out that Sam had interviewed and questioned Lucifer Novak. The students watched him in awe.

“Sam.” Jessica called out as she walked up to him. “Sam, it's so good to see you're recovered.” She embraced him in a warm hug. “And that you're safe as well. It's been madness here.”

“I know.” Sam said. “Look, I need to go see Milligan. But I'll catch up with you later.”

Jessica looked disappointed but nodded. “OK. Promise me you will.”

“Promise.” Sam smiled and hugged Jessica. He bade her goodbye and made the trek up to Milligan's officer.

Michael was waiting for him when he arrived. No warm smile greeted Sam this time. Just a blank stare. Sam noticed Jody and Raphael were also staring at him. Faces devoid of any emotion.

“Sam. Glad to see you are well.” Michael said stiffly. Sam felt uneasy. Something felt off with the situation. “Take a seat. Right here next to your brother.” Sam's heart dropped as Michael moved and Sam saw Dean sitting there with a determined look on his face. “And let us talk about Lucifer Novak.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten!! I've just been so busy with University and I attended Asylum 15 and I managed to hug Mark Pellegrino! And he is actually Lucifer! I almost forgot I was meeting the actor and I wasn't staring at Lucifer himself. Even his body language screams Lucifer! But it was pretty neat!  
> Anyways thanks so much for your continued support! I X


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nope still nothing.

Chapter Thirteen 

 

Sam's throat went dry. His legs turned to jelly and he felt a stab of betrayal course through his veins as he stared at Dean. His first instinct was to deny everything. Dean had no solid proof that Lucifer had ever visited. Just speculation. Michael did not like Dean, so he would probably believe Sam over Dean. But then Sam realised if he lied, then Dean could get in trouble for wasting FBI time.

“Sam. I asked you to sit down.” Michael's voice was hard and devoid of all emotions. Sam knew better to defy Michael's orders when he used that tone. It was the tone Sam had seen on the TV. The tone that showed just how much authority Michael had.

Once Sam was sitting down, Michael went to his desk and laid his hands on the wooden surface.

“Sam. Sam what can I say? All this time you knew what Lucifer Novak was doing, and you lied to my face. You sat here, and said you had no idea about his plans. And then I get a phone call that you and him spent the night together. Oh Sam. I am disappointed.”

Sam said nothing. He just looked at his arms.

“There was a phone call. There was a note. Am I missing something else?” Michael ticked off on his fingers. “Oh yes, there was also the small thing of withholding information. I could have you persecuted for that Winchester. Especially when the case is this serious.” Michael slammed his hands down on the desk and ordered Sam to look at him when speaking. Sam's gaze moved upwards to meet Michael's own.

“What were you thinking Winchester? Did you think it was a game? I sent you, with the uttermost trust to interview Novak. I trusted you to relay every single drop of information about to me. Did you know that Novak was heading to Florida? Your brother here, mentioned that you were told Novak was moving down South. You could have prevented the death of Zachariah. You could have also prevented any more deaths that occurred along the journey. But you might as well have just sentenced them to death!”

Michael's words hit Sam like poison. Each word was like like a stab in the gut.

“I just do not know what to do about you Sam.” Michael stopped talking and looked over to Dean. “The note. I want to see the note. Dean said you had it on you.” Sam sent a glance to Dean who was looking coolly at Michael. “The note Winchester. Now.” Michael left no tone for arguing.

Sam's hand twitched as he reached into his shirt pocket and with shaking hands, brought out the folded paper that held the words that Sam had committed to memory. Michael snatched it out of Sam's hand and looked at the note with disgust.

“When did you get this?” Michael asked, unfolding the paper and looking over the note.

“He slipped it to me.” Sam answered. “The last visit I paid him.”

“Ah. Funny story about that actually.” Michael said, as he read. “I had a chat with your brother before you came here. Apparently you were granted more visits, under the name of Wesson. I did a bit of prying and I found you had gone back to visit Novak, more than the required number of times. I admit now I am less surprised on why he gave so much information. Oh and I also understand you and Lucifer had an agreement? Quid pro quo?” Michael slapped the note down and passed it over to Jody. “This is to be taken and checked for any clues that would lead us to Novak. File it as evidence.”

“Yes Sir.” Jody said, taking the note carefully and heading down to the evidence room. Michael watched her go and then turned to face Sam again.

“Withholding evidence as well Sam.” Michael shook his head. “I admit I am upset that you would do this. I thought I could trust you Sam. But I see now, I see what has happened. I should have you arrested.”

Sam's stomach dropped. He knew he should not have gotten involved with all this business. He should have stayed in law school, where he was happy.

“Or I could kick you out of the academy.” Michael continued. Sam sent a quick glare over to Dean who just shrugged sheepishly at Sam. “But. Let us say you were manipulated into doing this. Let us say that Lucifer had a power over you, that you could not resist. You were seduced by his ways. Everyone would understand.”

“I don't understand.” Sam questioned Michael. Dean also voiced this concern, except with less grace than Sam. Michael smiled at the two Winchesters.

“I am willing to lie to the press. I will mention no names. And you will not be charged with anything.” Michael's smile was once again charming. Sam's eyes narrowed. Michael's smile did not reach his eyes. Sam had not noticed that before. He had also seen that behaviour on Lucifer once or twice. Lucifer had that smile when he wanted to charm someone into doing something. Sam felt his gut churn. There was a catch to Michael's speech.

“Wait. So that is it? You're not going to do anything about Novak?” Dean voiced. “He knows where my brother lives. He said he would be coming back for my brother. Are you not going to do anything?!”

Sam cursed Dean. Michael's charming grin remained on his face.

“Oh Dean. Of course we are going to do something.” Michael turned to Sam. “You said that Lucifer will be back. I heard you promised him.” The grin was now more predatory than charming. Sam fidgeted uneasy. “So you will be waiting for him. And so will we. You are going to lure him back. Looks like this situation worked out for the best. Sam will lure Lucifer, we will capture him. Novak will be captured and Sam will keep his place in the academy and his name will be clear and kept out of the press.”

Sam's blood ran cold and Dean slammed his hands on the desk and cursed in Michael's face. Sam did not listen as Dean screamed at Michael and called him every name under the sun and that Michael had better get his head on straight if he thought he was going to be using Sam as bait.

Michael looked at Dean in amusement. “Relax Winchester. Sam will be in no danger. As long as he does what I say, nothing will harm him.”

“And what happens if Novak catches on to the plan?” Dean spat “How will you even know when he will show? You cannot have around the watch on my brother.”

“Oh. Dean. This is where Sam starts to come into play.” Michael focused on Sam. “Look at me Sam. I understand you have Lucifer's number. You are going to ring him, and request to see him. You're going to bring him up here. Do whatever it is you must. When we know he's arriving, we will be waiting.”

“And if I do not?” Sam wondered through gritted teeth, fighting to keep the bitterness out his voice. He felt disgusted at Michael at this moment. Sam had never seen this side of his boss. He wondered if this was the side that Lucifer warned him about. “What happens?”

The grin slid of Michael's face and his upper lip curled as he eyed Sam up and down. “Well. Someone will need to be in the black chair. And a rookie FBI trainee would be perfect. Think about it, it kind of is already your fault. But like we said, Lucifer manipulated and seduced you. I will mention no names on whose fault it is, but people would know it is you. And Novak would still be out there, it may take us longer to find him. Who knows who could be murdered by then?” Michael's eyes flickered over to Dean briefly. “Oh do not worry about getting hurt Sam if that is what is your problem is. Once we have Lucifer captured, we have a warrant here that allows us to petition for his death. I sympathised first time around. I will not this time.” The grin was back. “When we get Lucifer Novak, he will die on the electric chair.”

“NO!” Sam found himself shouting. Michael and everyone in the room turned to look at Sam who had shot to his feet and was shaking his head.

“No? Is that a no I am hearing?” Michael asked. “Oh dear. I fear this runs deeper than I thought.” Michael frowned. “You've fallen in love with Novak.” Michael looked at Sam up and down. “Yes. Of course. Now I understand what Dean was going on about. You see Sam, Dean came in here, telling tales of how you had this reluctance about telling me this information. I wanted to think it was due to fear. But then I thought, fear would not have sent you back to Lucifer's jail cells. And it explains why you seemed not as affected when you found out Lucifer had escaped. Oh dear.”

Michael started to pace. “This looks like it would be a problem. Sam, it seems you have been seduced too far by Lucifer. That is not your fault. He can be charming when he wants to be. He is using you Sam to get to me. He is incapable of love. He does not know how to too. Seduction is his main tool. But we can use this. So we will stick with the phone call. Make it seem like you are under his control. That he has manipulated you. Left you wanting more. He likes control so he will fall for it.”

Sam felt tears at the corner of his eyes. Michael's words were all hitting him hard. Sam felt like he was stuck with no where to go. And Michael's comments about Lucifer were just adding to it. Sam could see the logic behind Michael's comments, but the way he was saying it was mocking. Sam realised now that Michael was just as Lucifer warned. Lucifer's words about Michael were starting to make sense. Michael was willing to drop Sam into it, so he could get Lucifer and come out the hero. He was shifting all the blame onto Sam.

“So what do you say Sam. Do we have a deal?”

Sam did not like the way Michael was presenting this. Sam wanted no part in this. He could not see why Michael needed him to do this. Anyone could lure Lucifer up. Sam thought that maybe it was a loyalty test. To see where Sam's loyalties laid.

“I have no choice.” Sam looked at Michael who smiled and walked over to Sam and clapped him on the shoulder.

“That's my boy. I knew you would be with us. For this will keep the streets safe. And we have that duty to protect America from people like Novak. Think of all the deaths you could be preventing.

Sam wondered what Michael would have done if he had refused. Probably would have dropped Sam's name in the press and arrested him there and then. Then probably would have broadcast that to bring Lucifer up here.

“I'm glad you finally see things my way.” Michael said as he steered Sam out of the office and down the hallway to a small office. Dean and Uriel followed. “You can do the phone call here. I will remain in the room with you, and your brother can be here, if he keeps his mouth shut.” Michael glared at Dean. Dean stuck his chin out.

Sam sat down and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Michael nodded and shut the door and pulled the blinds down. “Whenever you are ready Sam.”

Sam fought to keep his composure. He went down to that familiar number and pressed call.

“Loudspeaker” Michael mouthed to which Sam obeyed. The phone rang until it was picked up.

_“ _Sam Winchester. Well this is a surprise. Did you see the Florida business? Calling to congratulate me?”__

Sam took a deep breath to prepare himself. “Yes. I did see. And I just wanted to hear your voice. _”_

_“ _Why Sammy. I'm flattered.”__ _Lucifer's tone was warm to Sam. It made Sam feel relaxed._ __“I guess I left an impression on you.”_ _

_“You did. I want to see you.”_ Sam felt repulsive as he said these words. _“I accept your offer.”_

There was silence. _“Lucifer?”_ Sam asked.

_“ _I'm here. You really want to do this?”__ Sam felt like crying at how soft Lucifer's tone was. He wanted to start screaming that Lucifer should hide, that this was a trap. But Michael's cold look was stopping him. He nodded for Sam to continue.

_“Yes. More than anything.”_ Sam fought to keep his voice from breaking.

_“ _I'm flattered. I thought it would take more convincing. I should probably use kisses rather than words more often.”__

Sam did not miss the flinch on Michael's face when Lucifer said that, nor the look of horror on Dean's face. His cheeks burned red.

_“Yeah.”_ Sam chuckled weakly. _“So, when will you be back, like you promised?”_

_“ _Miss me that much? Well I do need to check in on Castiel.”__ Sam saw Michael's jaw clench at that. __“How does Saturday sound?”_ _ Sam counted. That was a few days from now. That would give Michael plenty of time to set a trap.

_“ _On second though...Castiel can wait. He and his wife just got settled. I'll be down tomorrow. I'm not far from you anyway. I'll see you tomorrow then Sam.”__

_“Yes. Tomorrow it is.”_ Sam's voice wavered and cracked a bit.

_“ _Why are you upset Sam? You sound like you are crying. Has Milligan said anything to you?”__

Michael's eyes widened at this and his fists curled up. Dean noticed this. He backed away.

_“No. No. I'm watching a film. The dog just died.”_ Sam lied quickly.

_“ _Dog person? I prefer cats myself. Oh, I better go. I'll see you tonight.”__

_“OK. Bye.”_ Sam hung up and looked over to Michael who looked ready to kick a door in.

“He's coming tonight.” Sam stated.

_“_ Good. Thank you Sam. I will take your phone to make sure you do not get tempted to change the plans.” Michael snatched the phone and handed it to Uriel. “I must now go rally up my team. You did good Sam.” Michael's voice was forced. “Now we know that Castiel Collins was an aid in Lucifer's escape and we will have a search warrant out for him.” Michael gave Sam that smile again. “I'm so glad I have you on my side.”

Sam nodded and gave Michael a small watery smile.

“You rest up. I will call you with the details later.” Michael said and walked out of the office. The two brothers remained in silence, as they heard Michael's office door slam shut and the sound of something being thrown.

“Sammy...I...” Dean started. Sam stood up and stood toe to toe with Dean and looked down at him.

“I hope you are happy Dean.” Sam spat and pushed past Dean and walked away. Dean called out to him, but Sam ignored him. Sam pushed past everyone and went down the stairs. He pushed open the doors of the academy. Dean followed close behind.

“I did not know Michael would do this. I thought he would just track Novak down. I did this for your safety...”

“Just shut up Dean. Just shut up. The damage is done.” Sam breathed. “I need to be alone right now.”

Sam turned on his heel and marched down the road, leaving a guilty Dean in his wake.

–

Michael's office was a mess. Papers were thrown everywhere and glass shards were scattered from where Michael had thrown a number of items. Uriel had watched as his boss tore up everything in his way.

“He knew all this time and he withheld all the information. It is always so sad when FBI trainees get to big for themselves is it not?” Michael asked no one in particular as he sat at his chair. “I knew someone exactly like Sam once. He had the same determination. He started off willing to obey orders as good FBI agents should. But he got to big for himself. Thought he was the ultimate. He disagreed with the way the FBI handled things. I caught him once in the evidence lockers, he was destroying evidence. Upon closer inspection, I realised the evidence he was destroying was related to his brother. I should have known.” Michael looked over to Uriel. “I wondered why I could not follow him up a few months later. He was erased from the database.”

“I don't understand Sir.”

“His name was James. We all called him Jimmy.” Michael smiled “He was a good man. Serious. But he loosened up eventually. He never spoke about his family. Kept it private, which is a common thing. But the thing was, Lucifer Novak was just starting out the same time Jimmy joined the FBI. It always baffled everyone why no evidence was ever brought forward. It just vanished.” Michael paused. “That was when we discovered Jimmy was destroying it. And that he had lied about his name. His real last name was Novak. Lucifer had planted him in the FBI to destroy evidence and plant cold leads. It was all covered up by the FBI Director. Jimmy was discharged, and imprisoned for 15 months. He vanished after his sentence was up.”

The case file of Lucifer was brought up and Michael pulled out the picture of Castiel. He looked at it.

“I knew I had recognised him. I'll have a warrant out for his arrest once we capture Lucifer.”

“Sir. With all due respect, what if Novak escapes the trap? What if Winchester warns him?”

Michael chuckled darkly. “Oh don't worry my friend. If, Lucifer was to escape, then Sam Winchester would take the fall. And Sam would not warn Novak. Oh no. He won't do that. He is completely loyal to me. Lucifer has manipulated him into doing this.”

Michael sat back with his calculating smile on. He was looking forward to be the one waiting for Lucifer Novak tonight. Uriel raised an eyebrow at his boss and old friend. Uriel wondered if the power of being the FBI Director had gone to Michael's head and made him delusional. For anyone who had heard the conversation between Sam and Novak, knew there was no manipulation. Just pure desire for each other.

–

Sam sat brooding on a bench in the park. He had held the tears long enough, and they just started to fall down his cheeks. He felt remorseful, guilty and like such a horrible person. He had lied and drawn Lucifer to him. Lucifer had sounded pleased on the phone.

Sam wiped the tears on his cheeks and sniffed. He cursed Dean and Michael. Sam had once respected Michael, but Sam had watched him and now felt nothing but anger for the FBI Director. He had seen hints of Lucifer in Michael. Sam wondered now if Michael and Lucifer were not so different. Michael had been calculating in the office. Just had Lucifer had been back all those months ago.

As Sam was composing himself, someone sat on the bench next to him.

“Hello Sam.” A rough voice said, that caused Sam to jump. Sam turned his head around to meet the bright blue eyes of Castiel.

“C-Castiel.” Sam croaked out. “What are you doing here?”

“We need to talk. About my brother.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my favorite chapter, although Michael was so much fun to write here. Thank you once again for all your support! x


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

_“_ Brother?” Sam asked. Castiel cracked a smile and looked across the lake in front of them. “Lucifer is your brother?”

A deep chuckle came from Castiel's chest. “Yes Sam.” Castiel's tone was laced with amusement. “For an FBI trainee, and someone who got accepted into Standford, you can be slow sometimes. Did Lucifer not mention the similarities between us? He is also the Godfather to my child.” Castiel took a photo out of his jacket and passed it over to Sam. In the photo was two figures, Castiel and a beautiful woman that Sam guessed was Castiel's wife. A small baby was bundled up in white blankets and laid in the woman's arms. “Fergus. My wife named him. Something about it being the name of an old boss that she worked for. I don't understand my wife sometimes.” Castiel took the photo and tucked it back into his jacket.

“We named Lucifer the Godfather. Ironic. But he is the only stable male in our son's life. Which is saying something. My family tend to not talk to me. Not after I ran off with Lucifer.”

Sam processed this information for a few moments, then brought up another question. “So if you are Lucifer's brother, why is your last name not Novak?”

“Come on Sam. A prisoner with the surname Novak and a guard on the block with the same surname?” Castiel shook his head. “The plan was always if I get caught, I vanish. I fashioned a new name with Lucifer. I'm named for an Angel of the Lord. The angel of Thursday to be more exact.” Castiel sighed. “All Lucifer's ideas. He loved the idea of playing with mythology. He debated between two names. Lucifer and The Morningstar. His excitement when he found out the detective agent on his case was Michael. He knew he had to be known as Lucifer there and then. That was when I came in. I was to join the FBI. Passed all the tests. I would be the mole for Lucifer. What we did not count on was Michael. He is a malicious person when he wants to be.”

“So I found out.” Sam mumbled.

“Yes well what you probably now know, Michael has a large chip on his shoulder.” There was a spark in Castiel's eyes that reminded Sam of Lucifer. “A very large chip. It just so happened I was destroying the evidence, when I stumbled upon him doing stuff he really should not have been doing. Bad timing really.” Castiel shrugged. “One thing led to another, and it was my reputation or his reputation on the line. Of course he turned the tables and it was me that got called up. Did the time and all that jazz. Changed my name, laid low then came back to keep my brother in check.”

Sam could form no words. He just looked at Castiel in shock, trying to process everything Castiel said in his brain. Faintly in the back of his mind, Sam recalled Lucifer mentioning they are similar features. But Sam had brushed it off.

“How do you feel about the killings in Florida?” Castiel asked Sam.

“I don’t know. Should I feel anything?” Sam asked.

“Maybe. Lucifer did it with you in mind. I’m sure he mentioned Zachariah mentioned some things about you. That made his blood boil.” A small smile graced Castiel’s features. “The last time I had seen such passion was when Michael caught him. Oh boy was Lucifer pissed.”

A pause covered the men before Castiel continued to talk.

You should not have been dropped in this. You see, Lucifer would do anything to rile Michael up. You got caught up in their game. Michael used you to get to him, and Lucifer was going to use you to get to Michael. But there was a flaw.” Castiel paused

“Lucifer never planned for falling for you. He would not show it, but I know my brother and he would go to the ends of the world for you. He would even lie in front of God himself. If only to keep you safe.”

Sam looked down, feeling guilt was through him for what was going to happen tonight.

“So, I ask you now Sam. If Lucifer would do anything for you. Would you do anything for him?”

\--

 Sam trudged his way home and wrapped his jacket tighter around his form. His mind mulled over the information that Castiel had given him. Nothing there was remotely helpful for anything to work out what he was going to do about Lucifer. Castiel had not given any helpful advice. The only information Sam considered worth registering was that Michael had skeletons in the closet, and also that Lucifer has fallen for him.

Lucifer had fallen for him. Sam stopped dead in his tracks and shut his eyes. His heart beat and his mouth was dry. Lucifer had fallen for him. Sam had been under the impression that Lucifer could not love. That he had no concept of love.

Sam allowed himself to smile. He knew he had fallen for Lucifer as well. Somewhere between the creepy comments and the tenderness of Lucifer’s gaze. Like a phantom, Sam felt the coldness of Lucifer’s fingers brush over his face.

It was then an idea came into his mind. Sam pursed his lips as he thought about what Castiel had said and what Lucifer had said about them being similar. Sam also thought about what exactly Michael could be hiding. As the idea developed and was fleshed out, Sam felt himself grin a little. There was a high chance things could go awfully wrong. But Sam was willing to take that chance.

Sam arrived at his home and looked at the door. He made his way into his small flat and threw his jacket on the chair. Sam walked into the kitchen to see Dean, with a bottle of alcohol in his hand.

 “Sammy.” Dean took a swig of the alcohol. “You’re back.”

“Yes.” Sam sighed. “I do live here Dean.”

“Yes but…Never mind. Where have you been?”

“Out.” Sam replied and went to get a glass from the cupboard. As Sam filled the glass with water, he chewed his lip. “Dean we need to talk.”

“Look I did not know Michael would take it that far. I…”

“Shut up Dean. I know why you did it. But that is not what I am wanting to speak to you about.” Sam looked down at his feet. “I need you to promise me something.”

Dean frowned at Sam’s request, but nodded anyway.

“Whatever happens tonight, I don’t want you to intervene. At all.”

“What do you mean?” Dean growled, not liking that idea.

“What I mean is, a lot of things are going to happen tonight. Please do not intervene in any way possible. Whatever you hear, whatever is said. Please do not intervene. I made this mess and I need to fix it up.”

“Sam…what are you doing?” Dean asked, worried for his brother.

Sam only smiled at Dean. "Dean. You have always been there for me. And now I need you to understand that I need to do things on my own. And this is one of them.

\--

Michael sat firm and looked over the set up. He had a makeshift map of Sam’s flat in front of him. The team was all set up. Michael himself was waiting in the kitchen alongside Uriel and Jody. Dean was sitting tight at the kitchen table, whilst Sam was pacing the kitchen being kept under a watchful eye. Michael smiled as he watched Sam. He could sense the nerves of Sam. That was understandable. Michael was using Sam as live bait, there was even a risk that once Lucifer got wind of what was happening, Sam could be dead before the night is out.

But those were the risks you got to take, Michael thought as he busied himself with the final touch ups. No one said the job would be easy.

“Ready Sam?” Michael asked. Sam stopped pacing and sent a small nod towards Michael. The FBI director smiled what he hoped was an encouraging smile. Michael could see Sam was internally torn.

“I know you’re scared about what Novak could do. But it is for the best Sam. He is a dangerous man who would only hurt you.” Michael saw the flex in Sam’s fingers.

“Sure. I know.” Sam said, with a small smile. “I see now I was blinded by Lucifer and his ways.” Sam fidgeted for a moment. “I was wondering…Dean will not be affected by this in anyway, will he? All repercussions that could happen afterwards, he will be exempt from everything?”

“No Sam. Your brother will remain safe from harm. I will see to it personally.”

Sam nodded his thanks before turning away from Michael with a grimace.

Time ticked by slowly. Everyone was getting tenser the more they waited. Sam’s stomach was in knots as the hands on the clock crept towards 9:00.  Everyone had moved into place by the time 9:30 rolled around and Sam was left alone in the kitchen.

“Well isn’t this a delightful surprise? FBI surrounding the building.” Sam shivered at the cool tone. “Hello Sammy. I hope you do not mind I’m a little bit late.” Sam turned and saw Lucifer perched in the kitchen doorway.

“Hello Lucifer.” Sam tried to put on an earnest smile. “I heard what happened in Florida.”

“Ah yes. Did you like that? It was all for you mind.” Lucifer grinned and strolled over to Sam and brought a hand up to brush against Sam’s cheek. Sam pulled away, with great reluctance, and turned his head. He pretended to ignore the flash of hurt on Lucifer’s face.

“So I see he did to you what he does to everyone.” Lucifer whispered. “Oh dear, Sam I thought you were stronger.”

“Oh but I was. I knew you were manipulating from the start.” Sam said. “I was foolish, but Michael is my boss and he talked some sense into me. You never loved me. It was manipulation.” Sam forced venom into his voice. “And you’re dangerous. Incapable of love. I was a fool. And that is why I am doing this. To protect people from the likes of you.”

A cold laugh came from Lucifer. It sent cold jolts down Sam’s spine. It sounded pure evil. Lucifer threw his head back and laughed. Lucifer’s head suddenly snapped forward and his eyes flashed with something that reminded Sam of lightning.

“So Michael tells you some cock and bull story. Did Michael ever tell you what he does? What he did? How he became FBI Director? Oh now there are some stories.” Lucifer paused and pressed a finger to his lips. “How about we ask him? Oh Michael! Come out and join story time!”

Lucifer whirled around and smiled as Michael stepped out from around the corner and held his gun out towards Lucifer. More FBI followed and surrounded Lucifer in the kitchen. The blonde man chuckled and turned to look at Sam.

“Wow Winchester. I was wrong about you. You’re just like the rest of them.” Lucifer then turned to Michael and raised an eyebrow. “I see you managed to keep your plaything on a tight leash. Tell me, are you grooming him to be the next FBI Director? Are you fucking him in the evidence lockers just to remind yourself of old times?”

“Shut your mouth Lucifer.” Michael spat. “I got a nice death warrant with your name on it.”

“Oh. I see.” Lucifer stuck his bottom lip out in a mock pout. “And here I thought you were just doing this for old time’s sake.” As Michael opened his mouth, Lucifer chuckled and shook his head. “I know the drill. Hands in the air, on my knees. Wow. You FBI lot are proper kinky are they not? Maybe you can get Sam to handcuff me and bring me to my knees.”

Lucifer winked at Sam as Michael advanced and pulled out a set of handcuffs. Sam could not watch as Lucifer was brought to his knees, by a sharp kick and handcuffed. Sam took a deep breath and turned his back. He tried to calm himself as he counted to 10. He knew it was now or never at this point.

Sam reached into his jacket and pulled out the small gun that he had hidden. Sam closed his eyes and prayed that this would go off alright. He coughed as he clicked the safety off and then turned to look at his audience.

“If that is everything then.” Michael was saying. “Let’s get this monster back into his cage.”

Sam’s fingers crept slowly towards the trigger as he aimed it.

Lucifer’s keen eyes fell on the gun and his eyes widened. Sam shook his head towards Lucifer, he pleaded with his eyes. Lucifer looked into them, then down to the gun and then back to Sam. The blonde man nodded in understanding.

Sam shut his eyes and pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Early Christmas! Sorry for a long gap, student life is not easy and I got stuck with how to pull this off in a fresh way. So I hope you enjoy and another chapter is in the works as I speak!  
> Thank you once again for your continuous support!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The bang made everyone jump. Dean leapt out of his seat and ran into the room where the bang had come from. What he saw made him stop and swear loudly.

Sam was standing firm, a gun pointed in the direction of Michael. Michael was on the floor, holding his foot in obvious pain. Medics swarmed in, pushing past Dean to tend to the FBI director. What terrified Dean was the look in Sam’s eyes. There was no panic in Sam’s eyes. No horror. Just calmness.

Dean, and the rest of the FBI watched as Sam placed the gun down, kicked it over to Jody and got down on his knees, arms behind his head. Lucifer had his arms behind his back and was watching Sam with open admiration.

Chaos broke out as four FBI agents drew their guns on Sam whilst another two drew them out on Lucifer. Michael barked orders, that Sam was to be arrested and separated from Lucifer.

“He double crossed us.” Michael was sneering. “Of course. Someone as weak as Sam would of course be manipulated. I warned you Samuel.” Michael used Sam’s full name to show his anger. “I warned you what would happen. You are under arrest, not only for withholding important information, but for also shooting the Director of the FBI in the foot. Such a pity.” Michael spat at Sam.

“I’d rather be arrested and discharged for shooting the Director of the FBI, than being rewarded for betraying the trust of Lucifer.” Sam announced. “I did some thinking and I decided. I’d rather see Lucifer free and not in my life, than know I was the reason he was sentenced to execution.”

Michael sneered again. “You love him Winchester. What a shame that he cannot love back. You wasted your life and career for a psychopath who would just leave you the moment he got bored. Which should not be long.” A cold smile came across Michael’s face. “In a week’s time, Lucifer here will have a date with Old Sparky.”

A sharp click turned everyone’s attention to Lucifer who had been held firm by Uriel and another member of the FBI. Lucifer was smiling too joyfully for someone who had just been told he was to die in a week.

“Wrong again my dear Michael. For no matter how hard he tried, the Righteous Man could never contain The Devil for long.” To prove his point, Lucifer brought his hands up and jangled a set of handcuffs. “Remember my skills? I am handy at locks.”

It then happened so quickly, Dean would look back and wonder if it really happened. Within seconds of Lucifer breaking free from the handcuffs, Lucifer had managed to bypass his guards with some sharp punches and had moved over to Sam who was still on his knees.

“You know Winchester.” Lucifer started. “When I told you that you should not obey Michael. That you and I are similar. I must admit, I never would have shot Michael, no matter how much he irritates me. It’s too quick.” Lucifer winked at Sam. “I don’t have long, but I will come back for you. You risked this for me. I owe you.”

“Just go.” Sam pleaded. “Please. I’ll be OK.” Lucifer nodded and pressed a soft kiss to Sam’s lips and then to Sam’s forehead.

Before anyone could utter a single word or move, Lucifer had vanished out the nearest window. The FBI followed, but Lucifer was nowhere to be seen. They hunted high and low, but it was as if Lucifer had vanished into thin air.

Back in the flat, everyone turned to Sam who was still on his knees. Jody looked to Michael for orders. Michael, who was now growing paler and doubled over in pain gave one quiet command.

“Get him out of my sight.”

\--

“What on Earth were you thinking?!” Dean yelled at Sam through the bars of the holding cell, where Sam was awaiting bail. The newspapers had a field day and had dragged Michael’s name for allowing Lucifer to escape and not having strong control over his FBI. The press had also been hassling Dean for a comment on Sam, who was now dubbed as _Lucifer’s Angel_ by certain tabloids. “I swear to God Sam. You have gone too far now!”

“I love Lucifer. I love him Dean.” Sam said. “When I left the office, I ran into his brother. His brother was the warden, the one who was supposedly killed.” Sam then went on to describe to Dean what Castiel had told him. “I realised that I loved him. And I wanted to be with him. But I knew it was not meant to be. So I would rather him free than sitting in a jail cell.”

“So you shot Milligan in the foot?” Dean snarled. “Look. I admit, I don’t like the man either. He is a pompous exploiting dick. But I would not even go as far as shooting him in the foot. You’re awaiting bail Sam. Bail! You could go down for attempted murder if Michael spins his story anymore. Have you not heard what people are calling you? A monster moulded by Lucifer.” Dean was starting to go red in the face. “Could you not have left it to his brother or whatever the son of a bitch is to Novak? He seems very James Bond style.”

“There would be no time.” Sam smiled at Dean. “But I knew what I was doing was right. It was the right thing to do.”

“Jesus Sam. What, can you imagine what Dad would do if he was here right now? If he was around to see this?”

“Yeah, he’d beat me sideways until I could not see.” Sam quipped. “But Dad’s not here.”

“Please Sam. Plead. Tell them Lucifer made you do it. Say he held me at gunpoint at an earlier time.” Dean started to beg. “Life you could be facing if they pass the charge over. Michael has a larger influence than you. Plead insanity if you must.”

“No Dean.” Sam turned to look at the wall. “I will not.”

Dean continued to beg but Sam remained silent. Eventually Dean gave up and stood in silence with Sam. Sam reflected on how he had gotten to this point. Deep down, Sam felt he had known from the start, that Lucifer would only get him in trouble. Sam chuckled to himself as he thought of this. He never guessed how much trouble exactly.

“Excuse me.” A soft voice said from behind Dean. “I’m here to bring Winchester his afternoon meal.” Dean turned to see a small petite girl holding a tray. She had a shy smile on. Dean stepped aside to let her in.

Dean watched as she followed protocol. Handcuffed Sam before moving towards him. Dean noted his brother looking at the girl with something akin to shock, and then a soft smile on his face. Sam thanked the girl earnestly.

Dean watched as she finished up and nodded to her as she passed. Dean figured he better get a head on as well. He was already past his visiting time.

“Think about what I said Sam.” Dean told Sam who smiled at him.

“I will Dean. But no need to worry about me. It will be fine.”

Dean could only smile weakly. As the elder Winchester left, Sam looked down at his plate. He moved the salad around and smiled as he found what he wanted. A small black key. Sam picked up the napkin included and opened it.

_Midnight. Black Car. Front entrance._

Sam felt a warmth spread through him. It had taken a few days, but Sam had known Lucifer would come through. A bit quicker than he expected. With a lighter heart, Sam began to eat.

\--

It had been difficult to escape the station that night. Even with a skeleton key, getting past the numerous security cameras and guards on shift was difficult. Once or twice, Sam thought with a sickening jolt that he had been caught. Eventually, he had made it outside. Taking some breaths to calm himself down, Sam started to look for the mentioned car.

Right on the stroke of midnight, a black car pulled up. The headlights flashed twice. Sam grinned and made his way over. The window rolled down and Sam was met with a pair of beautiful cold eyes.

“You’re late.”

“Dodging guards takes time. You of all people should know that.”

Lucifer only grinned and opened the door, letting Sam in. Sam slipped in and joined Lucifer in the back of the car. Castiel was in front, next to the same girl who had brought Sam the key.

“I hope this is the last time I will be needing to copy master keys and working within prisons.” Castiel asked as he started the car and drove off.

“Of course. I decided I’m giving up the crime life. As much as I love seeing life drain from people’s eyes, I feel a much needed rest is needed. What do you say Sam? How about a life somewhere no one knows who I am?”

“At least let me say goodbye to Dean.”

\--

Dean stood, arms crossed as he listened to Sam. Whilst he listened, he kept a watchful eye on Lucifer. Dean did not like this idea one bit. It was too dangerous and Sam was already in deep trouble as it was.

“…and I promise I’ll write and you can come visit us. Obviously we’ll have different names but you would know it is us.” Sam was saying. Dean only half listened. He was more interested in observing Lucifer and the couple who hovered close. Dean was wary of Castiel and Meg, after hearing just how tricky they were. He personally felt they could be more dangerous than Lucifer.

“…Lucifer will take care of me. You can trust him.” Sam finished and waited to see Dean’s reaction.

Dean looked from Lucifer and back to Sam. He sighed and shook his head. He did not like this. Sam and him had never been apart for as long as they could remember. Plus there was the trouble with Milligan.

“You’d never escape. Your face is everywhere.” Dean pointed to Lucifer. “And you are number one favourite of the press.” Dean turned back to Sam. “You would not get further than New York before they caught up to you.”

It was Lucifer’s turn to speak. “Look. We do not have time to pussy-foot around this. Long story short, Castiel here can make anyone disappear. Sam and I can be long gone by the time Milligan even realises Sam escaped. I don’t even know why we need your blessing. It’s for Sam’s sake I guess.” Lucifer smiled at Sam. “He said yes though. He said yes to come away. If it’s his safety, I can assure you he is safe as long as he is with me.”

“And if you’re worried how it falls back on you.” Castiel put in. “I can wipe you off the FBI database and relocate you where Milligan won’t find you.”

Dean looked to each person in the room, before his gaze rested on Sam. Dean sighed and shook his head.

“It’s your life choice Sammy. If you want to go with…him…then go ahead. Just contact me once in a while so I know he did not kill you and bury you somewhere in Arizona or something.”

Sam stood up and hugged Dean close. “I promise.”

Dean patted Sam on the back. “OK. No chick flick moments now.” The brothers broke apart. “Now go on. Get out of here before you get in more trouble.” Dean then faced Lucifer. “And you. I don’t care who you are. Hurt Sam, I will hurt you. Capiche?”

Lucifer smiled at Dean. It was not a cold smile, but one he reserved for those he genuinely liked.

“On my word.”

That was how, some 48 hours later, Sam found himself with new documents, boarding a plane to Detroit. Lucifer sat beside him, holding his hand chuckling at something in the papers.

“Something funny?” Sam asked.

“Only Michael has resigned thanks to some anonymous tip off. Apparently, the whole letting Lucifer escape, as well as Lucifer’s lover and with some old information about Michael’s habits from the past, well he was ordered to step down.”

Lucifer closed the paper and sighed. “My work is finally done.”

Sam tilted his head curiously. “Was that your goal all along? Getting him to step down?”

Lucifer took a sip of coffee “Not originally. Only after he arrested me.” The blonde smiled. “But that is the past now. I may tell you some stories about him later on. For now though, just get some sleep. It’s a long way to Detroit.”

Sam smiled and lent against Lucifer. It was funny how his life had changed. Months ago Sam would have cringed from any personal contact with Lucifer. And now here he was, curled up next to the same man that had stripped all layers of Sam’s personality away during the first meeting.

“You’re going to love the place I got us. A rose garden, a white fence and perhaps a cat?”

“I prefer dogs.” Sam said.

“How about both?”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That is that!  
> I hope you all enjoyed this fanfiction, I know I enjoyed writing it! Thank you all for your amazing continuous support!
> 
> I will probably be posting little tibits in the future, just to tie up any looser ends! And I have another Samifer in the works already! So keep your eyes peeled!
> 
> Thank you once again!! Xxxx


End file.
